Monsters and angels
by lilylizi
Summary: (Teen wolf) Evelyn and her twin brother just moved to Beacon Hills. They are just small town lonely kids who have relied on each other all their lives. When they first get to Beacon Hills everything seems to be flowing smoothly before things start to take a turn for the worst. Kaz and Evelyn will have to depend on their new friends and skills to have any hope of making it out alive
1. Introduction

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**This is my first Fanfiction so if its bad oh well I had fun writing it so be nice and read it pleasseeeeee! :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I put a link on my account to some pictures of Evelyn and Kaz as well as some of Evelyn's clothes and weapons so you should check that out!**

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

* * *

Do you ever feel like something isn't as it seems, like someone wearing and mask or costume that makes them look kind and pleasant, like a nice person that would help you if you needed it, and then you take the mask of and you can see the killer that was hiding underneath the whole time.

* * *

My name is Evelyn McCall and I am about to start my junior year and Beacon Hills high school. My twin brother, Kaz, is the only person I know in this strange new town. I don't even know how my mother found this town, it is literally in the middle of no mans land, and yet I think thats why our mom chose it. Our dad was killed in a car crash when we were one year old so we never knew him, but our mom had been married to him for ten years. Our mom has moved us around ever since our dads accident, I think when she stays in a town for a while she starts to see things that he would have liked or places he would have wanted to visit, but I believe she is finally settling down here in Beacon Hills. I think she realized that no matter where she goes she won't be able to outrun his memory. So that's how me and my brother found ourselves attending yet another new high school.

* * *

I see Kaz running through the woods, its dark and I can tell he's running from something by the way he keeps looking over his shoulder. I can see the fear written all over his face and he keeps running picking up speed as the fear on his face turns to sheer terror. As he trips and falls a blood curtailing scream rips free of his throat and fills the air… I jerk up in my bed as the annoying buzz of my alarm fills the room. I let out a sigh as whats left of the dream fades from my mind and reach over slapping the alarm a couple times until the obnoxious buzzing subsides. I lean forward putting my head in my hands as a shutter runs up my spine. I can't help but feel like there is something dark lurking just below the surface of this town, its like there's something hiding in the shadows waiting for a chance to drag us in and all we can do is hold on and hope to be saved. The only question is who will save us. I flop back down is my bed and close my eyes, i'll get up in a minute I tell myself.

* * *

I wake up to Kaz smacking me with a pillow "ahh what the heck Kaz why did you wake me up" I yelled at him.

"Get up sista it's the first day of school" he shouted, already half way down the hallway.

I shot straight up in my bed "oh shit" I mumbled.

I jumped out of my bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom before turning around and running back to my room to find something to wear for the day. I quickly dressed in some blue skinny jeans and a loose gray sweater that said "Misfits" across the front. I ran back to the bathroom and quickly brushed out my snow white hair and put a little bit of black mascara around my silver eyes.

When I get to the kitchen Kaz is sitting on the table eating a bagel.

"Why can't you use a chair" I snip him.

"Well, a little thank you would have been nice" he snorted "after all I did pack your lunch cause you're running so late, and on the first day of school too" he smirks at me as I wrinkle my nose.

"Oh shut up, and where did you get that bagel from" I asked. He point to the counter before jumping of the table and walking to the door with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He always wore his backpack on his left shoulder after he broke his right one snowboarding three years ago.

"I'm driving" he shouted back in to the kitchen.

"Fine" I mumbled grabbing a bagel and my lunch before following him out. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

"Ugh" I groaned "Why can't I look normal like you" I said to Kaz. We were in the car and on the way to school. "You are so lucky, you get to have nice normal brown hair and nice normal green eyes while I'm stuck with stupid granny hair and creepy silver eyes" I mumbled while staring out the window.

"First of all" Kaz said turning to look at me "You don't have stupid granny hair, your hair is a beautiful snowy white color with no gray stripes, and second of all you silver eyes are strange and unusual and I wish I could have eyes like that, I would love to have your white hair too. You are an unusual girl and your body seems to know that. You should also be grateful because now you will never have to go grey" he says smirking. I smiled at him and smacked his arm.

"Keep you eyes on the road Mr. gray" I say

"Hey" he says faking a pouty face.

"Kaz" I say softly all traces of humor fading from me, my thoughts from this morning coming back. "Do you this town is just like this, I mean I feel like there is more to this town than what we see on the surface."

"Like there is a hidden depth, something waiting to come out" Kaz says nodding serious now also, "What should we do" he asked looking at me.

I looked him straight in the eyes and say, "Don't let it drag you under, because if it does, you'll never get out."

* * *

**Dunt dunt daaaa! Dramatic ending, anyway I tried, hope you all liked it! I'll try to write another chapter soon!**

**-Lilylizi**


	2. First day of school

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**Well,**** I hope you all liked the first chapter, I'm still trying to figure this all out. But I hope you like this chapter even more than the last. :)**

**Chapter 2 - First day of school**

* * *

When we got to school me and Kaz stood awkwardly in front of our car just staring at the kids funneling into the school.

"Twenty dollars says you can't make a friend all day," I smirk at Kaz. He gives me the stink eye,

"Twenty dollars say you won't be able to make any friends either, I know your just a little social butterfly," Kaz says sarcasm heavy in his voice. Before I can come up with comeback he starts waving his hands in the air like wings and walking to the school. I just shake my head and follow, smiling and his stupid butterfly wings.

* * *

I didn't think my day was going to bad until my third class. I got yelled by the teacher for not having the right kind of pencils. I thought that was crazy! Why did it matter what pencil I used and the girl sitting in front of me kept flipping her hair up on my desk, and there was this stupid guy behind me who kept poking me with stuff. I finally turned around to tell him to stop when the teacher looked at me. Then I got yelled at again for talking in class!

* * *

I was so relieved when lunch came. I went to my locker and got the lunch Kaz made me before going to the cafeteria to find him. I found him sitting with Stiles already making plans to hang out. I smiled at Stiles and sat down next to Kaz when Lydia came into the cafeteria. She saw me and smiled before coming to sit next to with her boyfriend in tow. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me. Stiles looked like he was about to say something to her, but a glare from both her and Jackson quickly silenced him. Whats up with that I thought. Lydia leaned onto the table to look around me at Kaz. "Evelyn" she said "Who is that cute boy sitting next to you." This caused me to smile and Kaz to blush and look away.

"Lydia this is my brother Kaz" I said "Kaz this is my new best friend Lydia."

"oh thank you" Lydia said smiling then she looked back at Kaz "It's very nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Jackson, he is the captain of the lacrosse team" she said grinning widely while gesturing to Jackson.

Kaz immediately looked up at Jackson and smiled "I play lacrosse too" he said. Jackson looked like he was going to say something but Lydia cut him off.

"Oh really, well tryouts are on monday next week, me and Evelyn can come and watch you. Now me and Jackson have to go but i'll see you later" she said pointing at me and then they were gone.

I smiled at Kaz "I like her."

He smiled back before saying "she seems nice."

Then I looked at Stiles, who had been silent the whole conversation. "Whats up with you Jackson and Lydia" I asked. He immediately blushed fire engine red and looked away.

"umm uh it's nothing" he blurted out.

"Ohhh someones got a crush" I teased "Don't worry Stiles we won't tell anyone" I said smiling at him. He looked sheepishly down at the table before mumbling thank you.

The rest of the day passed by without any problems and the classes me and Kaz had together were lots of fun because the teachers let us sit be each other.

In the last class our spanish teacher was rambling on in spanish, me and Kaz were trying had not to let our laughter show as we made up meanings for the words she was saying, cause to be honest neither me nor Kaz had a clue as to what she was talking about.

* * *

On our way out of the school I saw Jackson, he shoved Stiles out of his way as he walked down the hallway and said move loser. Stiles glared but didn't say anything back. I changed courses heading straight for Jackson when Kaz caught my arm. "Let go" I glared at Kaz, "You saw what he did, let go I promise i'll only hit him once."

Kaz shook his head, "We don't need you getting in that kind of trouble on the first day of school." I looked back at Jackson and glared at the back of his head before following Kaz out.

"He deserved it," I look up at Kaz as we walked to the car.

"People don't always get what they deserve," I watched Kaz looking for our car before I too started looking.

"Where the bloody hell did you park," I blurt out suddenly. Kaz cracks a grin and looks down at me, his grin turning into a full blown smile.

"Since when were you British." I narrow my eyes slightly, but then smile too.

"Since you lost the car, but really have you ever said bloody hell before, it's really fun." I smile, "Try it!"

"Bloody hell, the car seems to have walked off again," I start laughing uncontrollably at his cheesy fake accent.

When I finally straighten, I see the car. "There is it is," I shout and start running!

On the way to the car I yelled out "I'm driving." Kaz smiled and threw me the keys before hoping in shotgun. "that wasn't too bad" I said getting settled in the driver's seat.

"I had a lot of fun today" Kaz said smiling, "but now I have to go practice lacrosse, I want to be able to make first line and get in a lot of playing time this year" he said as I started the car and we headed home, unaware of the dark eyes watching us from the woods.

* * *

**ohhhhh Cliff hanger! Who do you think it is? I'll give you a hint, it isn't Derek, so who could it be?! Comment your guesses and we might or might not find out who it is in the next chapter. I want it to be a surprises! :):):):):)**

**-Lilylizi**


	3. Bitten

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**I thought I would mess around with points of view during a little this chapter, so sorry if its terrible. So I will try to make this chapter than the last two, I know they haven't been very long, but please follow, favorite, and comment. I would love to answer any questions you have. So without further to do****…**

**Chapter 3 - Bitten**

* * *

POV. Evelyn

I woke up early on Tuesday and noticed that Kaz was still asleep. Smiling to myself I walked quietly into his room armed with a pillow, as I reach the side of the bed I held the pillow high above my head and bought it whooshing down on his stomach making him jerk up in his bed before I nailed him in the face with my pillow knocking him back down on the bed. "Sucker" I shouted before running out of the room clutching my pillow. I ran to the bathroom as I heard him get up and give chase. I spun around slamming the door shut and locking it before sinking to the floor laughing.

"Evelyn" Kaz shouted "I'm going to get you for that."

"But Kazzzzz, that was my revenge" I whined. I heard him snort before walking back down the hall. That's when I heard my mom's footsteps on the stairs "Oh shit" I mumbled

"Evelyn, Kaz whats going on up here"

I quickly opened the bathroom door and said "nothing mom, just getting ready for school, you no the stuff kids usually do in the morning, during the week."

"Oh really, because I could have sworn I heard some running and shouting up here" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" I said popping the P "nothing that crazy going on up here."

"Ok well I got to jet, wouldn't want to be late to work on my second day, you kids have fun at school and stay out of trouble" she said before heading back down stairs and out the garage door. Our mom was a doctor at the local hospital so she wasn't home very often, but when she was me and Kaz tried to behave, but that usually ended up blowing up in our faces.

"Hurry up and shower sis" Kaz said snapping me out of my thoughts "I need take a shower too so you better not use all the hot water." I sighed rolling my eyes before hopping into the shower. Once I got out of the shower I wrapped my towel around myself before putting my hair into messy bun and applying some light makeup. I walked back down the hall to my room knocking on Kaz's door as I passed it to let him know I was out of the bathroom. I quickly dressed and met Kaz in the kitchen. That boy took such short showers, I don't even know how he does it. We ate breakfast in silence. I thought Kaz was still a little mad at me for hitting him with the pillow this morning, so I let him drive without putting up a fuss.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When we got to school Kaz seemed to have gotten over the fact that I had hit him with a pillow. He smiled and told me to be careful and to have a good day before going to find Stiles. Once he was gone I went to find Lydia. I found her and Jackson at her locker and there were more than a few people staring at them, but that was no surprise considering the way they were kissing each other. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Lydia. She had seemingly everything, nice clothes, a fancy car, loads of friends, and a boyfriend who seemed very devoted to her, but that's just how it is for some people I guess they just have everything, but then again maybe Lydia doesn't have everything I though smiling to myself. She didn't have an amazing twin brother who loved her and would do anything to protect her. No Lydia didn't have everything, and I wouldn't even care if she did because she was my best friend and I would support her no matter what. With that thought in mind I headed to my first class.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I found Stiles a couple of minutes after saying good-bye to my sister. He seemed very exceed about something. "Hey Stiles, whats going on dude, you seem pretty excited" I say

"Ok so you will never guess what I did last night" he said almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"umm I have no idea, will you tell me" I asked not really feeling like guessing, I mean really who knows what goes on in Stiles's head.

"I bugged my dads phone" he blurted out grinning like a manic, "now I can listen to all his calls and if there's anything interesting going on we can go check it out, and the best part is he doesn't suspect anything"

"Stiles are you sure that's a good idea, I mean what if you get caught" I asked

"phhfftt, do you really think that low of me" he said grinning again, "I won't get caught"

I smirked at him "Ok dude what ever you say" I say right as the bell rang, "come on, don't want to be late for class", and with that we walked into the school.

* * *

POV. Kaz

The rest of the day passed smoothly and I let Evelyn drive home. We were beginning to get set in a comfortable routine. Every morning we would get up go to school and then when we got home Evelyn would go do homework and I would go practice lacrosse for about one or two hours before Evelyn would yell at me to come do homework. Our mom usually didn't get home until around ten, so me and Evelyn took turns making dinner every night. Life was sort of relaxing here in Beacon Hills, I hope we can stay here for a long time.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

Friday finally rolled around and I was so glad, I just wanted to sit down and do nothing all weekend, maybe watch some of my favorite tv shows or something. I was not a morning person and hated getting up early for school. So when we got out of school on Friday I almost did a little dance. I have to say this surprised Kaz greatly, he knew I never danced. When we got home Kaz asked me to watch him play a bit of lacrosse before Stiles came over. Stiles had practically lived over at our house for the past few days. Him and Kaz were getting to be really close friends. Although I have to say as much, as I didn't want to, both of them were terrible at lacrosse. So when I watched Kaz throwing the ball around a bit and trying to catch it all I could do was smile and tell him that he was getting better, which wasn't untrue he had gotten a fair bit better, I mean now he could actually throw the ball and keep it in his stick and he caught it 30% of the time rather than 5% of the time, so he was slowly starting to get better. When Stiles got here I left them alone to practice and went to the computer to see if there were and self-defense classes or boxing gyms in Beacon Hills. I had boxed since I was eight and was really good at it by now and when I was twelve I had taken a self-defense class and had not only enjoyed it but I found out I was actually really good at it. Unfortunately I couldn't find any so I just went down stairs and practiced on the heavy bag. Around five O'clock I went to clean up, it was my turn to make dinner tonight and I would probably end up making food for Stiles too.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I was just about to go to bed when I heard something tap on my window. I went to look out the window but didn't see anything. The top of our deck was under me and my sisters window. Our rooms were next to each other in the hallway. One of the reasons our mom had bought this house was because of the top of the deck. The top of the deck was made up of a bunch of wooden squares attached to each other that provided shade on the deck. It was about ten feet off the ground and about three feet under me and my sisters windows. I was about to go back to my bed to go to sleep, when Stiles's head popped up in front of me. I went to punch him, but he threw his hands up and shrieked. "Jesus Stiles, what the hell are you doing" I said trying to calm myself down "You scared the shit out of me."

"I scared the shit out of you" he almost shouted, "you were going to hit me!"

"Ok ok, just be quiet my sister is asleep" I said in a hushed voice, "and why are you here."

"So I was listening to my dads phone calls and he got a call about a body in the woods, some hikers found it and we're going to go check it out." He said smiling with excitement.

"Wait like a dead body" I asked more than a little confused.

"No dumb-ass" he said "a body of water, of course a dead body, what did you think."

"Ok well if some hikers already found the body what are we going to check out?"

"That's the best part" he said smiling that creepy smile again, "they only found half of it."

"of the body" I said really not liking where this was going.

"Yes!" he whisper shouted, "and we are going to go and find the other half"

"Dude are you sure that's a good idea"

"Come on Kaz nothing ever happens in this town"

"I just don't want to be tired for lacrosse tomorrow, I really want to make first line."

"Look are you coming or not" he asked

"Fine I'll come just let me go get my sister" I said.

"no no no no no you can't Kaz" he said right away.

"why not" I questioned

"because she's a girl and she won't want to go and then she'll tell someone if we go." he said

"ok" I said, but I didn't think that was true, my sister was tough, brave, and always ready for an adventure. She could handle herself better than anyone I knew and sometimes I wonder what I would do without her. She was always there for me, more so than my mom.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I put on my shoes, grabbed my coat and inhaler and slipped out the window after Stiles before sliding down the rope he had used to climb up onto the top of our deck. We got in his jeep and drove down the road to a different part of the forest. The forest was huge and ran the length of the town. Behind our house was a part of the forest, but Stiles said that the first half of the body was found around the area of Beacon Hills Preserve, so that's were we went. It was pouring rain when we got there. "ok dude come on" he said getting out of the car and heading out into the woods. I jumped out of the car and hurried after him.

"Stiles, Stiles" I shouted "slow down where are we going." He spun around shushing me quickly before heading up the side of a hill. When we got to the top of the hill he flopped down on his stomach and I did the same next to him. We could see the cops with their flashlights and dogs ahead of us. "What are we going to do if we find the body," I asked quietly, "and what half of the body are we even looking for."

"Those are great questions" he whispered back "neither of which I considered at all." I shook my head and put my inhaler to my mouth, I was using it just as Stiles leaped up and started running off to the side. I quickly got up and ran after him, but stopped short when I saw a dog barking at Stiles. Stiles fell and the officer holding the dog yelled freeze at Stiles. That's when his dad walked up and told the officer to stand down and walked over and hauled Stiles up.

"Do you listen to all my phone calls" Stiles's dad asked

"Ahhh nope" Stiles said. His dad glared at him, "well not the boring ones he said. His dad shook his head.

"Any of your friends out here with you," he asked, "that boy you met on the first day of school, what was his name…Kaz?"

"What no Kaz isn't out here, he wanted to sleep because the first day of practice is tomorrow." Stiles told his dad.

"Kaz? Kaz you out there" he shouted. I pressed my back up against the tree holding perfectly still. The sheriff sighed and grabbed Stiles's arm and said "I'll walk you back to your car and we can have a nice long talk about invasion of privacy."

"Shit" I muttered and started walking through the woods in the direction of what I thought was the road digging through my pockets for my cell phone and inhaler. I kept walking along bring my inhaler to my mouth as I went, but before I could put it in my mouth I stepped on something that felt weird. I took a step back and looked down at where I had stepped only to see the top half of a girls body covered in blood and scratches. I dropped my inhaler, screamed and ran. After I took about seven steps my foot caught a root and I fell and rolled down the hill. When I hit the bottom of the hill I lay back and just tried to catch my breath. That's when I heard a wolf howling I shot straight up quickly getting to my feet and starting to run, but I was too late. I saw a pair of glowing eyes heading right towards me. I screamed and tried to run faster, but then it was on me snapping its teeth. I felt them digging into my side and them the wolf was gone. I groaned quickly dragging myself to my feet before running as best I could in the direction of the road. As soon as I got to the road I pulled out my phone and called my sister. She answered on the third ring.

"Kaz whats going on where are you, why aren't you home sleeping."

"I'm sorry Evelyn I can't explain now, can you please just come pick me up, I'm on the forest road," I say.

"Of coarse Kaz, I'm on my way now" she said "do you want me to stay on the phone with you."

"yes."

* * *

POV. Kaz

I was so relieved when she got here, and as always she was smart, she brought me a change of dry clothes and a towel. When she pulled over and got out she had walked over to me and shouted "don't you ever leave at night again without telling or so help me god I will hunt your sorry ass down and drag you home". I knew she only did this because I had scared and worried her, but still I couldn't help but flinch when she yelled at me. I hated making her scared or worried or sad, or anything that wasn't happy. I loved my sister more than my life. After I had gotten in the car and we were on our way home I tried to explain.

"Evelyn" I said starting to explain but she abruptly cut me of be saying

"Don't, just don't Kaz." We where silent the way home. When we got home the house was quiet, our mom was working a night shift at the hospital. She pulled me to the bathroom upstairs and told me to take my shirt off. I sighed knowing she had seen the blood from were something bit me and knowing that, explaining was about to get a whole lot harder. She worked quickly, efficiently, and quietly cleaning the bite wound. I think she sort of took after our mother in this way, she didn't faint at the sight of blood. Flesh wounds and broken bones didn't make her squeamish. Once she had finished cleaning it she bandaged it and gave me a clean shirt.

"Go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning" she said and turned to leave before pausing and saying, "I wouldn't say anything about this to mom if I were you, I plan on keeping my mouth shut and I suggest you do the same," and with that she walked back to her room and shut the door. I sighted knowing she was angry at me, she wasn't angry enough to be yelling and screaming at me, but she had never been as mad at me as she was now, so I simply went to bed and hoped what ever was coming in the morning wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

**Well please let me know what y'all think! :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	4. Tryouts

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**So I hope you guys liked the last chapter I know there were some boring parts and I'm not sure if I did the point of view thing right, but oh well, now that Kaz has been bitten things will probably get more interesting and I know that I don't capitalize my "I's" a lot, my little brother pointed that out to me so sorry about that, I will try to fix that in these next chapters and maybe go back and try to fix mistakes in past chapters so if you find any please let me know! So please read it, favorite it, follow it, and send me comments! I would love to answer any questions! Thanks crazy people! :)**

**Chapter 4 - Tryouts**

* * *

POV. Evelyn

I woke up Sunday night to my phone ringing. Who could be calling this late I thought as I looked at the Phone. It said Kaz in bold letters. "Kaz whats going on where are you, why aren't you home sleeping" I asked immediately concerned as I looked at the pouring rain outside. I thought about the dream I had the night before school started.

"I'm sorry Evelyn I can't explain now, can you please just come pick me up, I'm on the forest road." he said. What the hell I thought why is he on the forest road, and how did he get there.

"Of coarse Kaz, I'm on my way now, do you want me to stay on the phone with you" I asked

"Yes," he said. The way he said it almost made me more worried, he sounded so scared and desolate. I quickly got up and ran to his room grabbing some dry clothes before running down stairs to get a towel all the while listening to his heavy breathing on the cell phone. I was so glad our mom was working all night. "Kaz do you have your inhaler" I asked.

"no" he said softly

"ok, well then were is it" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"I dropped it in the woods" he said

"Ok we can go get some other time, I'm getting in the car now" I said. I heard him nodding his head against the phone.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

After driving along the road for about twenty minutes I saw him standing in the middle of the road in the pouring rain. As I got out of the car I could see the relief on his face. I walked straight over to him and shouted at him "don't you ever leave at night again without telling or so help me god I will hunt your sorry ass down and drag you home". He just nodded and walked over to the car with me. He changed into the sweat pants I had brought him, and took his shirt off and started drying himself off but when he slid the towel over his side he flinch. I saw blood on towel and pressed my lips together. I was mad, no I was beyond mad. Kaz had gone off alone in the middle of the night without telling me and had gotten hurt, and that was the only reason he had called me was because he had got hurt. Otherwise he probably would have never told me anything. I turned the car around and started driving home.

"Evelyn" he said softly opening his mouth to say something else, but I wasn't ready to hear him speak yet.

"Don't, just don't Kaz" I said all kinds of emotions swirling around inside me, anger, worry, betrayal, fear, I just couldn't believe he would do something like this.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When we got home I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs to the bathroom to clean and bandage what ever wound he had. He sighed as I told him to take his shirt off. I knew he hadn't wanted me to see his wound. I have to admit though his wound was a lot worse than I thought it would be, it looked like a bite mark. I quickly and quietly cleaned it. I wanted to go back to bed, I was very tired and not in the mood for any of this. Once I finished cleaning and bandaging his side I said "Go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning" I turned to leave before pausing and saying, "I wouldn't say anything about this to mom if I were you, I plan on keeping my mouth shut and I suggest you do the same." and then I left the bathroom and walked back to my room quietly closing the door. I know acting like this hurt Kaz more than yelling and screaming at him would even though I had never done that to him but I just didn't care at this point. I heard him walk down the hallway and go into his room. I laid down in my bed, I would get answers tomorrow I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When I got up Kaz wasn't awake yet, which wasn't surprising considering how late he was up. I sighed walking to his room and pushing the door open. "Kaz" I said "Kaz" I gently shook his shoulder causing him to wake up. "we have school today" He nodded and started to get up, I turned to leave but he caught my wrist.

"Evelyn, thank you" he said.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to tell me what happened" I replied. He nodded his head and I turned and left.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

I was driving today Kaz didn't even try to take the keys. "Ok" I said "what happen last night, why were you out, why didn't tell me where you were going, and what happened?" He sighed before starting.

"Last night just before I was going to go to bed when Stiles knocked on my window, he said that his dad found half of a dead body in the woods and we were going to go find the other half. I wanted to go get you but Stiles said no, so when we were in the woods Stiles's dad caught him, but I hid and they didn't find me. I started to walk to the road when I stepped on the body. I dropped my inhaler and ran, but I tripped and fell down a hill. When I hit the bottom I heard a wolf howl and then I saw a wolf, I think."At this I frowned, I was pretty sure there hadn't been wolves in California for over fifty years. "Anyways, it bite me on my side, and then it was just gone like its only goal was to bite me, it was really weird, so I got up and ran to the road where I called you."he finished nodding.

"ok" I said "well"

"I know it sounds crazy but Evelyn you have to believe me" he said

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just what do you want me to do, you snuck out in the middle of the night with Stiles and maybe got bitten by a wolf." By now we were sitting in the car in the school parking lot.

"I know" he said looking down at his hands.

"well" I said "I know me and Stiles are going to have a nice long talk"

"this isn't his fault Evelyn, I chose to go"

"and he chose to leave you" I said "now come on there is nothing else to say here, just focus on lacrosse today, I will put a new bandage on your side today at work." Me and Kaz had gotten jobs at the local veterinarian clinic, I mostly helped the doctor and Kaz cleaned and restocked things, fed and washed the animals. He nodded and got out of the car. We got to the school right as the first bell rang.

* * *

POV. Kaz

Stiles was sitting in-front of me in my first class. As soon as I sat down he turned around, "Dude what happened," he asked excitedly.

"Well, I got bitten by some animal, it was the weirdest thing, but I think it was a wolf that bit me."

"No it wasn't," he said.

"How do you know," I asked narrowing my eyes at him, "you weren't there and I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't," he said.

"Stiles what the hell are you talking about you weren't even there."

"Kaz there haven't been wolves in California for over fifty years."

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes," he said nodding.

"Ok well if you don't believe that, then you won't believe what I found," I said.

"Well, what! what did you find," he asked practically falling out of his desk in excitement.

"I found the other half of the body," I said grimacing with the memory.

"What! really," He almost shouted causing me to cringe.

"Ya and I'm going to have nightmares for months." The bell rang signaling the start of class. The teacher pasted back our homework and was just going over it when I heard a cell phone ringing loudly causing me to flinch and look around, but know one else seemed to hear it. I look out the window and saw a girl digging through her bag talking on her cell phone.

"Mom" she said, "I think four calls before school has even started is over doing it a little…Oh no did I really forget a pen on the first day, look mom I got to go I will call you later, bye," she said bye as the principal walked up.

"Hello miss Argent," he said as they started walking "I saw that you move around a lot so I hope that you can stay here in Beacon Hills for a while."

"Ya me to," she replied, "My parents have to move around a lot for work, but I do think they plan on staying here for a while."

"Well that's wonderful," the principal replied. Then the door to the classroom opened and in they walked. "Class," the principal said, "This is our new student Allison Argent, please make her feel welcome," and with that he turned and left. She walked down the aisle and sat behind me. I thought she was very pretty. I turned around and smiled handing her a pen. She smiled back and took the pen. I turned back around smiling unaware of her frowning at the pen in confusion.

* * *

POV. Kaz

I went to my locker at the end of the day to get my lacrosse gear, as I was going to close my locker when I say Allison at a locker across the hallway and a little ways down. She turned around and caught me staring, I went to look away, but she smiled at me. I smiled back but right then Lydia came over with Jackson and Evelyn. I was watching them talking when Stiles came over and said, "look at that she's not even here one day and she is already hanging out with Lydia." I nodded

"Beautiful people stick together," I said waving at my sister. She smiled and waved back, I had heard Lydia tell Allison that she was going with them to watch the lacrosse practice. Allison smiled at me one more time before letting Lydia drag her away while talking about clothes and other things like hair and makeup.

* * *

POV. Kaz

Me and Stiles walked out on the field together laughing and joking around when I saw Allison in the stands with my sister and Lydia. That's when I heard the coach yell, "McCall! McCall, where is Kaz McCall!."

"Right here coach," I said. I had met the coach before, he was my economics teacher and he wasn't exactly that nice.

"Ah great, McCall I looked at your athletic record from past schools and I have decide to put you on goal today, It will be great for the boys to get some shots in to help build up some confidence on the first day of practice."

"But coach, what about me," I asked

"Try not get hit in the face," he said laughing and walking away. I shook my head and put on the helmet he had given me and walked to the goal. This isn't going to be good I thought, I was not good at blocking shots. I looked at the stands and saw the concern on Evelyn's face. I looked at the player in front of me when the coach blew his whistle loudly. I immediately cringed putting my hands to my ears trying to block out the sound. When I finally recovered I looked up just as a lacrosse ball hit me in the face, knocking me back into the goal. I heard the coach and most of the other players laughing a me. I looked at the stands to see my sister on her feet and a grimace on Stiles's face. I groaned getting up, grabbing my stick and getting ready for the next guy. "Go," coach said. But this time I was ready, but it was like time had slowed down. I saw the ball coming towards me and caught it with ease. Evelyn smiled, Stiles's made this weird little laugh noise and stood up and coach looked shocked as did the other players. I caught the next ball and the next one surprising everyone more and more with each one I caught. That's when Jackson walked to the front of the line and slapped his stick across Danny's chest before getting ready to go.

"Oh boy," I said softly and then he was running towards me. Time seemed to slow down once again and I caught the ball with ease. Lydia jumped up cheering and clapping causing Jackson to glare at me and then her to which she shrugged. Coach and the rest of the players also looked stunned. I smiled passing the ball behind my back to Stiles's before walking over to where he was sitting to gather up my stuff.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

When I got in the car with Kaz I told him great job, but I was more than a little confused Kaz wasn't that good at lacrosse, he never had been and how could he do so well with that nasty bite on his side. I knew something was up, I just needed to find out what, but for now we were going to go meet Stiles's by the woods before going to find Kaz's inhaler.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

We got out and Kaz took the lead with me and Stiles following behind him and that's when something occurred to me Kaz hadn't needed his inhaler at all while playing lacrosse, which was weird cause he usually needed it even if we were just going on a long walk. That's when Kaz sighed and said, "guys I think there's something wrong with me like I think the bite is infected or something."

"Why do you think that," I asked, "I cleaned it as soon as we got home last night."

"Because," he said, "I can hear, see and smell things that I shouldn't be able to hear, see and smell."

"Like what," asked Stiles.

"Like the strawberry gum in your pocket," Kaz replied.

"I don't have…,"Stiles trailed of as he pull a piece of strawberry gum out of his pocket. "Okayyyy that's weird," Stiles said looking at the gum before shoving it back into his pocket.

"What if my body is like flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock," he asked.

"Then you would just feel stronger and like you had more energy, it wouldn't make your seeing, hearing, and sense of smell better," I replied.

"Ah I know what it is," Stiles said smirking.

"Well, what," said Kaz as I raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"I believe it's called lycanthropy," he said. This caused me to frown and Kaz to ask what lycanthropy was.

"It is a term for a werewolf," I replied looking back up at him, "and are we near where you thought you lost your inhaler."

"Ya, just a bit further, and Stiles I'm being serious what if something is really wrong with me."

"Come on dude I was just joking," Stiles said. Kaz snorted and then frowned.

"I could have sworn I dropped it somewhere around here,"

"Well, we better find it," I say, "because those things are like fifty bucks." Kaz nodded when Stiles like snorted and pointed in the direction our backs were facing. I straitened and turned around to see a tall guy with black hair and greenish-gray eyes walking towards us.

"What are you doing here," the guy said, "this is private property." I looked at him evenly. I got a strange feeling from him, like something in me telling me to be careful around him.

"Sorry," I say, "we were just looking for my brothers inhaler," he nodded reached into his pocket pulled out the inhaler and tossed it to me before turning and walking back into the woods. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but I held my finger up to my mouth waiting until I couldn't hear his footstep anymore before turning to Kaz once we were sure he was gone.

Stiles said, "do guys know who that was," we both shook our heads no, "that was Derek Hale. He's only a couple of years older than us, his house burned down about 6 years ago with his family in it."

"Guys let's go," I said getting a weird feeling. Both boys listened and followed me out of the woods.

* * *

POV. Evelyn

Me and Kaz arrived at the veterinarian clinic at Six O'clock right as Dr. Deaton was leaving, we were just supposed to clean the clinic and feed the animals today. Kaz started our chores while I gathered what I would need to clean the bite on his side. Once I had gathered them I called him into the treatment room and had him sit down and remove his shirt. "Ok hold still," I told him. I gently peeled off the bandage and froze.

"What, what," Kaz immediately said trying to look down at his side. I reached out and placed my hand on his perfectly healed skin. There was nothing there no scar no bite mark or anything.

"There's nothing here," I said softly, "Your side is completely healed," I was astonished to say the least. Something was going on with Kaz and I needed to find out what before he got hurt or hurt someone else.

"What how," he asked.

"I shook my head I don't know."

* * *

**So I hope y'all like it. I will try to update at least once a week, I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write for this story. I just hope people are reading it and if you could let me know how I'm doing that would be great! Thanks**

**-Lilylizi**


	5. Fridays party

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**I know I haven't written anything in a while but I have had a couple of really busy weeks lately. I went to this camp called flathead running camp and as soon as I got back I had to pack for this family trip to California, but now stuff is kind of settling down I will try to write more. So chapter 5 whats going to happen now. :) I hope people are actually reading this cause I know I suck at writing stuff, but if you could favorite or follow, or comment that would be amazing! Anyways, hope you like my story if not I get it haters gotta hate. So keep reading my lovelies. :):):):):)**

**Chapter 5 - Friday's party**

* * *

POV. Evelyn

Me and Kaz quickly cleaned up the clinic, it was dark outside and raining hard and I wanted to get home and do some research about healing because I had no idea how Kaz's side could have healed so fast. We were almost done cleaning when Kaz went to feed the cats. He walked into the cats area and almost as soon as he went in all the cats started going crazy in their cages, hissing and jumping around, trying to get out and away from Kaz. Kaz quickly went out of the door looking at my questioningly. I shrugged and walked into the cat kennel area, but nothing happened the cats just continued on as if I wasn't even there. I shrugged and fed the cats while Kaz when to take care of the dogs. Me and Kaz were just finishing up organizing the supply closet when I asked him if he had heard about the party on Friday.

"No I didn't," He said, "when and where is it?"

"It's on friday evening around six or seven O clock at Lydia's house and I am going so you should come to."

"Ya it sounds like fun, but am I invited," He asked frowning slightly.

"Of course Lydia told me to invite you I just didn't get a chance to tell you earlier and tell Stiles he can come to, the party is kind of for whoever wants to come."

"Sweet, so do I have to bring a date or food or anything."

"Nope, why do you ask, is there a certain girl that you might ask," I say grinning at him.

"Well no, maybe, well Ya I guess," He says.

"Spill it," I say, "who is this girl," I smile at him.

"Well," He says, "its Allison," my jaw drops. Allison I think he likes Allison.

"Well if you like her you better make a move soon because I'm pretty sure at least half of the male population at our school likes her."

"If that's true then I think the other half is after you," Kaz says, "cause honestly you have no idea how many guys have asked me if you're my girlfriend or tell me that I'm lucky to have such a hot girlfriend."

I chuckle, "that is not true," I say, "there is no way that is true."

"why," Kaz asks, "Is there someone you like because honestly that is the truth."

"No I don't know I just don't really like any guys I have met here, like Stiles is nice but he is just my friend and I don't know none of the other guys have ever caught my attention." I say looking down. Kaz nods, we had finished organizing the supply closet and were now just sitting on the ground. Then his head suddenly jerks up. "What," I ask.

"Someone's knocking at the door," he replies getting up and helping me to my feet before walking to the door. I see none other that Allison pounding on the door in the pouring rain.

"What's she doing here," I ask rushing to open the door. "Allison," I say as Kaz comes up behind me, "whats going on."

"It just came out of no where," she cries, "I didn't see it and then it was just right there."

"Ok Allison," I say glancing at Kaz while wrapping my arms around her, "You need to calm down and tell me what happened, what came out of know where."

"It was a dog, the dog ran out in front of my car and I hit," she says starting to cry again.

"Ok well do you know where the dog is," Kaz asks.

"Ya," she says nodding as I let her go, "its in the back of my car." We quickly go to the back of her car and she opens it to show a little border collie. As soon as the door is open the little dog starts barking at us. Allison jumps back a bit.

"Its ok," Kaz says softly to Allison, "she's just scared." He stares at the dog for a second and it stops barking, which surprises me. Kaz had never been especially good with dogs and that he had just looked at this to dog to get it to stop barking was astonishing, but I didn't really have time to question it as Kaz carried the dog inside followed by me and Allison.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

Kaz had put the dog on the metal table in the back room as I gathered up the supplies needed to splint its broken leg. When I came back I noticed that Allison was wearing one of Kazs shirts. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged. I shook my head and handed him the supplies.

"You splint her leg ok" I told Kaz "I'm going to go find something dry to wear," and with that I walked out of the room leaving Kaz and Allison alone.

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

Evelyn had left me and Allison in the back room with the dog so she could go gather some supplies. We had X-rayed the dogs leg and found out that it was broken. Neither of us knew how to put a proper cast on it so we agreed to just splint it. I looked over at Allison and noticed that she was shivering and thought about what Evelyn had said earlier. Well, I thought, now is as good as any time. "Do you want a dry shirt Allison," I asked, "I have one in my bag."

"Oh no thanks," she said, "I don't want to trouble you."

"No its fine," I said reaching down into my bag and grabbing the shirt before handing it to her. She smiled and took the shirt with her out the door. She closed the door and turned her back to it before pulling her soaking shirt off. I was staring at her long, narrow back when the dog whimpered causing me to look down at it. The dog covered its eyes with its paws before looking at me again. "What, I didn't see anything," I told the dog right before Allison walked back into the room.

"Thank you," She said smiling at me.

"Ya no problem," I replied as my sister walked in with a bunch of different supplies in her arms. I saw her look at Allison and raise a questioning eyebrow. I just shrugged causing her to shake her head before walking over and dumping the supplies into my arms.

"You splint her leg ok," she said, "I'm going to go find something dry to wear," and with that she left. I got to work a little nervous about Allison watching, but at the same time it made me happy. Once the dogs leg was splinted I wasn't sure what to, Evelyn wasn't back yet so I glanced at Allison. She was watching the dog.

"I think she'll let you pet her now," I said to her. Allison looked down at the dog and bite the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know," she said.

"Ok come on, after all you do owe her now," I said smiling at her. She looked at me and sighed in defeat before slowly reaching out and gently petting the little dog. I kept looking at her, she was so beautiful and kind and gentle.

"What," she asked catching me staring.

"Oh nothing," I said quickly, "you just have an eyelash on your check," She snorts and wipes her cheek with her sleeve.

"From all the crying," She says.

"Here let me get it," I say softly reaching out and gently sliding my thumb along her check. She smiles softly turning her head slightly towards me and watches me as I pretend to wipe off her cheek. "There," I say.

"Thanks," she says softly smiling.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

After about ten minutes I found my backpack and pulled some dry clothes out of it. Kaz had moved it when we were cleaning and I had no idea where he had put it. I went into the bathroom dried off and changed. By the time I was done it had been about twenty-five or thirty minutes since I left Kaz and Allison. I went to the back room and saw they weren't there anymore so I made my way to the front door I saw Kaz talking to Allison so I went to the back to get the dog settled for the night. When Kaz came back into the clinic he had a huge smile on his face. "She said yes," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"To what," I prompted.

"The party on friday, she said she would go to the party on friday with me!" he said almost jumping up and down.

I smiled at him, "come on let's go home mom's probably worried." He nodded and we walked out the door, but not before turning of the lights and locking up.

* * *

P.O.V Evelyn

The rest of the week flew by, Kaz was so excited about friday's party and kept going on about bringing Allison. On Friday after school Lydia told me and Allison that we were going shopping for the party tonight. She said she was going to buy us each an outfit for the party. She bought herself a blue dress with a sweet heart neckline and small diamond-shaped cutouts across her waist, she also got a golden necklace and a pair of gold high heels that matched it. Allison picked a nice pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and a black blazer with a pair of black flats for shoes. For shoes I picked a pair of knee-high black lace up boots with a heel of about an inch and a half. I was already pretty tall for a girl but I liked feeling tall. Then I picked a pair of black leggings and a black strapless corset. Both Lydia and Allison approved and Lydia had me pick out some silver jewelry to go with it, Allison also pick out some bracelets and a head band. We all agreed to meet at the start of the party before we went our separate ways to get ready. I had put on my outfit and was just finishing with my hair and make-up when Kaz knocked on my door. He was driving me to the party with Allison. "Almost ready," he asked.

"Ya give me five minutes," I said. When he left I pulled out the jewelry Lydia had bought me. I put on a bunch of sliver bracelets that clanked together when I moved my hand before getting out the earrings she had bought me. I put the two little wolves that were howling at the moon in my ear lobes on both sides before putting a little vine like cage one on the top of one of my ears. I had black makeup around my eyes the emphasized my their silver color and I had a bit of blush on my high cheek bones. My white hair was needle straight. I looked at my reflection smiled and went down stairs to where Kaz was waiting by the door.

He smiled at me, "You look beautiful Evelyn."

I smiled, "Thank you and you look handsome as well." He had on some nice clean jeans, a white button up shirt, some black sneakers, and was wearing a brown coat. He handed me my black leather jacket and we walked out the door.

* * *

P.O.V Evelyn

When we got to the party me, Kaz and Allison waited to meet Lydia and Jackson. We all said our hellos before parting ways. I went outside with a drink in my hand feeling more than a little out of my element. I had never been to a high school party before and if it hadn't been for Lydia and Allison I wouldn't have come, but they both had boyfriends to dance with and I had no one. I sat down on a brick wall at the edge of the yard and watched people dancing and drinking. It was nine forty when I checked my cell phone. My mom wanted us home by twelve thirty which was when she would be getting home. After a while of sitting there I started to feel like someone was watching me but didn't see anyone, that's when I heard a dog barking by the fence at the other side of the yard. I saw a man standing by the fence looking at the dog, but then he looked up and his eyes locked with mine, most of his face was hidden by the shadows. I gasped and quickly looked away, but when I looked back he was gone. "weird," I mumbled and kept sipping my drink. After about an hour I looked around for some familiar faces. I figured that Lydia had left with Jackson already but I couldn't find Kaz, Stiles or Allison and when I called Kaz he didn't answer his phone so I left a message asking him to come pick me up because I knew it would be point less calling my mom. After about an hour of waiting on the front lawn I got up and started walking home. My phone said the time was eleven forty. "Shit" I said knowing I would probably be late getting home, it was about an hour walk home from here. I wonder why Kaz left me, he had never done that before. After walking for around twenty minutes I looked at my cell phone, no calls no texts, it was twelve and I was still almost four miles away from home. I shook my head and kept walking. At twenty after twelve I still had two miles to go and my feet hurt. I looked up to see a couple of drunk men hanging around the entrance of an ally. "Oh boy" I said softy. Not sure about what to do I didn't want to risk walking by unprotected and have one of them grab me. As I was standing there debating what to do someone next to me spoke.

"Need a ride," he asked making me jump about three feet in the air.

"Oh my god, sorry, I didn't see you there," I said to him. He was in jeans and a black leather jacket leaning against the side of a fancy looking black car. I couldn't see his face but I saw his shadow nodding.

"Well," he said, "Do you need a ride."

"Umm," I said standing there, thousands of thoughts flying through my head. What if he's a serial killer, what if he's a kidnapper, or a sex offender. "Sorry my mom said not to accept rides from strangers." He stepped forward out of the shadows so I could see his face now. He looked sort of familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. He was very handsome, tall with black hair and green eyes with a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Come on," he said, "let me give you a ride, Its warm in there." He pointed to his car. I had my jacket wrapped tightly around myself to try to keep the cold out.

"Umm Ya I don't talk to strangers let alone get rides from them." I said turning and taking a couple of steps forwards.

I could feel his eyes on my back and heard him sigh, "get in," he said causing me to turn around.

"Excuse me," I said generally shocked.

"I said get in," he replied opening the passenger door.

"NO," I said bluntly. He sighed again.

"Last chance," he said. I looked behind me at the guys in the ally who had seen me and were doing cat calls and whistling and looked at the time on my phone, twelve twenty, and looked at the warm inviting interior of the car. He was about to close the door when I blurted,

"Wait," he looked up at me. I sighed and walked over hoping this wasn't a bad idea but at least this way I had a chance or more of one than I did going by that ally way. I paused looking at him, "Got room for another," I asked he open the door back up all the way and said,

"get in," softly.

"Will I regret this," I asked looking him in the eyes. There was a little smirk on his face,

"I don't know," he said "Will you play by my rules," somehow when he said that all my worries vanished.

"I don't know," I said smirking, "I guess you will have to find out," and with that I got in.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys thing? I need reviews cause I don't know how I'm doing here! Don't leave me hanging! :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	6. The Hunted

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**Sooooooo ya I am going on another trip soon so I might not be able to update for a while but don't give up on me! Anyways I wanted to kill one of the characters sometime in the next ten chapters or something and I was wondering who you thought I should kill and it can be any character even if they haven't been introduced yet so ya give me the names of characters I could kill! So chapter 6 right, I sure hope so****…**

**Chapter 6 - The Hunted**

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

He closed my door before going and getting in the other side. "Rule one," he said smirking to me, "Buckle up."

"If you insist," I said sighing dramatically and rolling my eyes. He snorted, smirking as he started the car and pulled out.

"Where do you live," he asked once they were on the road driving.

"21st jump st." I said smiling. This caused him to chuckle. Dam I thought, he is so hot.

"oh really," he said.

I smiled again, "17th Ash st." He nodded.

"You sure," he asked still smiling a little.

"Positive," I said looking out the window. "Jeez slow down speed racer." He looked at me both eyebrows raised "What!" He just shook his head chuckling. "So what are some of your other rules, besides buckling up," I asked.

"No feet on the dash," he said. I smiled mischievously and slowly lifted my feet up. He glanced over at me and saw what I was doing. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't know, would I," I asked.

"Don't make me come over there," he threatened.

"Oh no," I mumbled sarcastically, "Wouldn't want that." This caused him to smirk as I put my feet down. I shivered slightly looking at the dash for something to turn up the heat, but he noticed and did it for me, "Thanks," I said, he nodded. After a couple of minutes I slid off my jacket feeling the warm air on my skin. I noticed him looking at me and raised an eyebrow as if to say what, but he just shook his head and looked at the road. "Can I turn on the radio" I asked reaching for it.

"Rule three" he said catching my wrist and holding it, "No touching the radio."

"hmp," I said as he released my hand. I turned and looked at him observing his features. After about a minute he said,

"You're staring."

"What" I said jerking up, "no I'm not." He turned looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Liar," he said still looking at me.

"Am not," I grumbled.

"Again," he said still looking at me.

"Bastard," I mumbled.

"Hey," he said still watching me.

"Whose staring now," I asked a smirk coming onto my face. He just smiled and looked back to the road. He pulled up to my house at just after twelve thirty and it looked like my mom wasn't home yet.

"Hey" I said walking to the other side were his window was rolled down, "thanks for the ride and everything," he nodded.

"glad I could help," I smiled and walked up to my house hearing the car drive off as I closed and relocked the door.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

When I woke up the event's of last night came back to me, "Dammit Kaz," I grumbled getting up to go ask him what the hell happen to him last night, but when I walked into his room it was empty. I frowned going to the kitchen to get breakfast thinking he had gone out to avoid me. After about an hour him and Stiles came in. "What the hell you guys, why did you ditch me at the party." Kaz sighed and looked at Stiles,

"We have to tell her."

"Like tell her tell her," Stiles asked. Kaz nodded.

"Tell me what dumbass, I'm sitting right here."

Stiles looked at me and sighed, "remember the joke from yesterday, well it's not a joke anymore."

"Stiles you tell literally hundreds of jokes everyday so I have no idea which one you are talking about," I said sighing in frustration.

"The one about lycanthropy."

"So you are telling me my brother is a **goddamn werewolf,**" I said shouting the last part.

"Ahhh yup," Stiles said looking at his feet.

I sigh, "I believe you."

"What!" Kaz and Stiles blurted at the same time.

"Kaz remember what we were talking about on the first day of school," he nodded "well when all those weird things started happening to you I couldn't help but think about what Stiles said and well, ya it seems impossible, but I'm your sister and if anyone is going to believe you it should be your sister. Now we just have to keep our heads above water."

"Ok," he said nodding, "keep our heads above water, we can do that."

"Now," I said, "Explain why you ditched me".

"Well," he said, "Last night was a full moon-"

But thats as far as he got before I cut him off, "Ya I saw that while I was walking home."

He looked down guiltily and continued, "so I started shifting in the middle of the party, I guess, so I left and went home and then Stiles got to my house and said that some guy took Allison home, so then I shifted all the way and went to find her but ended up getting shot by werewolf hunters instead, and long story short I got away and Stiles picked me up in the morning and drove me home."

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

I really didn't want her to know about Derek.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

"Okay," I said nodding, "thats a lot to take in, do the hunters no who you are?"

"No," he said, "They didn't see my face in, well human form, and if it makes you feel any better I do have to have a similar conversation with Allison but without the werewolf parts." I glared at him, "Right well me and Stiles are going to take off now…"

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

"Allison," I shouted running after her, it was after school monday and I hadn't gotten to talk to her all day.

"What," she said turning around.

"Oh my gosh I just wanted to say how sorry I am for last night and I just, can you give me a second chance." she pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"I don't know, can you tell me what happened."

"Not really, but can you believe me when I say it must have been really important if I left you to take care of it." At this she cracked a small smile. "so how about that second chance."

She smiled, "Ya, you get a second chance," she looked over her shoulder as a red SUV pulled up "That's my dad got to go." I smiled and nodded watching her walk away. A man got out of the car and smiled at me before opening her door, but it wasn't just any guy, it was the guy who shot me last night. "Oh no no no no" I said turning and walking quickly to lacrosse practice.

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

In the locker room I dropped my stuff and leaned against my locker. Stiles walked by, saw me and stopped. "So did you apologize to Allison."

"Ya."

"And what did she say, will she give you another shot?"

"Ya."

"YA," Stiles said, "alright so every things good."

I frowned, "No."

"No." Stiles repeated frowning.

"Remember what I said about the hunters, well her father is one of them."

"Her dad."

"Shot me."

"Allison's father."

"with a crossbow."

"Allison's-

"YES HER FATHER."

"Ok did he recognize you, does she know."

"I umm I don't know."

"Ok just take this and this and this," Stiles said handing me my lacrosse stuff as coach blew his whistle, "Lets just focus on lacrosse."

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

"McCall" coaches voice broke through my train of thought "Are going to go sometime this week!" I tighten my grip on my stick and ran towards Jackson only to be slammed back down on my ass. "McCall, hey McCall" coach said laughing a little as he walked over. "My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead, do you think you can move faster than the dead, lifeless corpse of my grandmother?" I felt my eyes turning and a pressure in my hands and teeth.

"Yes coach," I said softly.

"what," he said, "I can't hear you."

"I said yes coach," Much louder this time.

"Then do it again." I stood up and got back in line controlling my eyes, fangs and claws. I looked up at Jackson again and ran at him. "McCall's going to do it again, McCall's going to do it again," coach chanted. I slammed into Jackson knocking him down before taking a couple of steps and dropping to my knees with my hands on my head. Seconds later Stiles dropped next to me and I heard another set of footsteps running at me.

"Stiles it's happening."

"Wait right here, now."

"Yes." I groaned.

"Ok up you get let's go," Then was another set of arms wrapped around me holding me up.

"Whats happening," Evelyn asked.

"He's changing we need to get him out of here."

"to the locker room, there's no one in there," she told Stiles. They set me on a bench in the locker room. "Kaz" Evelyn said softly.

"Go get out of here," I shouted finally shifting. Evelyn leaped back shoving Stiles back behind her. I jumped up onto the rafters above the lockers watching the humans moving around below me trying to get away, but one of them was strange. The girl seemed to have an aura of faint light around her. I growled at them moving to corner them. The boy pressed against the wall and that's when the girl said

"Stiles give me the fire extinguisher," the boy grabbed something off the wall and handed it to the girl "Now get out" she said softly to him. He ran out the door, I snarled and went to chase after him but the girl stepped into the way. I leapt down in front of her and was about to attack her when something slammed into my forehead knocking me out.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

"Oh my god," I said sighing and setting down the fire extinguisher. "Stiles you can come back in now."

"Oh my god," He said looking at Kaz unconscious on the floor, "what did you do!"

"I hit him in the head with the fire extinguisher," I said shrugging, "It was actually rather therapeutic."

"Your crazy," he said.

I shrugged again, "I've been called worse."

"I thought you were going to spray him with it not hit him in the head!"

I smirked, "Now what fun would that be, plus there was no fire."

"oh my god you really are crazy," he said shaking his head. I smiled looking back down at Kaz.

"That was just what I needed to forgive him for everything," I said causing Stiles to sigh.

"Dam," Stiles said five minutes later, "you must have hit him hard," but as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth Kaz groaned sitting up.

"Oh my god what happened," he asked holding his head.

"Well." said Stiles, "You shifted and tried to kill us both and then I gave your sister a fire extinguisher and ran out of the room like she told me to and then, well she hit you on the head with the fire extinguisher and knocked you out, but now she says she forgives you for everything." Stiles nodded a couple of times, "Yup that about sums it up."

"Sorry," I said shrugging. Kaz nods,

"I suppose I had it coming."

"Ya, that you did," I said, "now you two have fun with practice I'm walking home." I went back to the bleachers grabbed my backpack and started walking to the parking lot, but when I got to the edge of the parking lot I saw the guy who gave me a ride home from the party leaning against his nice black Camaro. He smiled when he saw me. I walked down to him and stopped in front of him, "Can you give me a ride home," I asked. He smiled at me, "Please," I said.

He pushed himself up of the hood of the car and open the passenger door, "Sure."

"Thank you," I said getting in.

* * *

P.O.V. Kaz

We were just heading back to the field when I saw that my sister had left one of her books on the bleachers. I grabbed it and ran to the parking lot to give it to her, but froze when I saw her talking to Derek. He smiled at her opened the passenger door of his car and said 'sure'. "Derek," I growled. He looked at me his eyes flashing yellow before he got in the driver's side of the car. "Stiles," I yelled running back to the field "We need to go now."

"What why?"

"Because Evelyn just got in Derek's car with him."

"You mean like the Derek, the big bad wolf Derek."

"Yes," Kaz shouted.

"Oh shit," Stiles said. They ran grabbed their stuff and jumped into Stiles jeep and went speeding to the McCall's house. Evelyn and Kaz's car had broken down over the weekend and they hadn't been able to fix it. They were going to buy a new one soon but for now they had been riding with Stiles.

* * *

P.O.V. Evelyn

As the guy got into the car I leaned back into my seat and sighed.

"Long day," he asked.

"You have no idea." He started the car and went speeding out of the parking lot.

After about five minutes I turned to the guy and asked, "so what are you," He froze for a moment a muscle ticking in his jaw. "A hit man, chauffeur," I said giggling as he glared at me. "Oh come on," I said, "why won't you tell me anything about yourself."

"Sorry," he said, "I just have trouble trusting people."

"Well, can you at least tell me your name," I asked looking at him. He seemed to be considering it before he said,

"Derek, my names Derek." I smiled glad I got him to open up even if it was just a little. "What," He said glancing at me.

"Nothing, my names Evelyn," he smiled before checking his rear view mirror only to see Stiles jeep right behind him as he pulled up to my house.

* * *

P.O.V. Derek

I got out and opened her door as Stiles and Kaz got out of the jeep. "thank you," she said before she noticed the boys too. "What are you guys doing here don't you have practice."

"What are you doing with him," Kaz shouted pointing at me.

"What the fuck Kaz," she shouted right back at him, I couldn't help but smirk at that, "He just gave me a ride."

"What the hell are you smiling at," Kaz shouted at me walking towards me his eyes glowing. Shit I thought she can't find out.

"Hey jackasses," Evelyn said, "all of you follow me now." Kaz growled at me before following her and Stiles followed him. I shook my head following them into the backyard of their house.

"What are you doing Evelyn," Kaz yelled at her.

"You really think it's a good idea to fight in the front yard, cause honestly I am in no mood to deal with the cops now."

"Wait you're not going to tell them to like stop and talk it out or anything like that," Stiles asked

"Why should I Kaz won't even talk things out with me and Derek hardly talks at all, plus I would like to see them fight, my moneys on Derek," She said smiling and winking at me. I smirked and Kaz lunged at me. I quickly side-stepped and Kaz flew by me. I turned around grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him to the ground in front of me.

"Kaz Your eyes are showing," I said, but before I could say anything else Kaz shifted completely and ran at me, "great" I said grabbing the front of his shirt and kneeing him in the gut before slamming him to the ground and growling at him. His hand came up and slashed across my stomach as I got up backing away. My claws were out now and just as I was just about to run at him again when Evelyn shouted,

"Enough," Kaz's head jerked up towards her and I thought he was going to attack her but then she said, "Kaz do you really want a repeat of earlier," putting her hands on her hips as he shifted back. "Now," she said, "I am going to help our guest get cleaned up, and don't you dare argue with me Kaz, because I have had enough of you shit today, Derek," she said turning to me, "Follow me." I nodded and followed her to the house.

* * *

P.O.V. Derek

"You know?" I asked her as she had me sit on the table and take my jacket and shirt off, "about the werewolves."

"Ya," she said, "I knew Kaz was a werewolf, but I don't know who else or how many more werewolves there are." I nodded.

"what happened earlier," I asked not able to contain the question as she washed the blood off my stomach.

She smiled, "Kaz shifted in the locker room and tried to kill me and Stiles," She said I growled slightly causing her to look up, "So I hit him in the head with a fire extinguisher and that knocked him out for a good ten minutes." I chuckled at that. I liked her, she was funny, and tough. "Come on let's go find you a new shirt," I followed her to a room that I guessed was Kaz's. She pulled out a shirt and held it up to me. "That should fit." she tossed it to me and walked out of the room. I slid on the shirt and followed. After getting my jacket from the table I went to the front door and she followed. "Sorry about my brother," she said raking a hand through her pretty white hair.

"Its fine we've had a couple of run ins before."

"Still I'm sorry about it, you want to be friends," she asked looking at me.

I smiled at her, "Sure."

"great, so I'll see you around then."

"Maybe," I said walking to my car. I saw her smile one more time before she walked back inside.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like it Evelyn and Derek are starting to get close and that is defiantly going to make Kaz mad so what is Evelyn going to do, disregard her brothers wishes or get rid of Derek? :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	7. Why me?

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**So next chapter! I have a list of events that I have decided need to occur in this chapter so it might be a bit longer than the other chapters, but oh well. I hope people are actually reading and enjoying my story so****… **

**Chapter 7 - Why me?**

* * *

POV Evelyn

Now to deal with Kaz I don't get what his problem is with Derek, he seems like a perfectly nice guy.

"Kaz," I called walking back into the house. I saw him in the kitchen with Stiles. "What is your problem with Derek."

"First tell me how you even know Derek," Kaz almost growled, he really didn't like this guy.

"He gave me a ride home the night of the party."

"I thought you said you walked."

"I did most of the way, but he picked me up a couple of miles away from home."

"Had you ever met him before then."

"No that was the first time I met him, I don't see why this is such a big deal." I was shouting by now.

"Because," Kaz shouted, "You have no idea whats going on."

"Then tell me."

"You need to stay away from Derek."

"Why."

"Because he's the one that bite me," Kaz yelled at me.

"He's the one that bite you," I repeated very softly, causing Kaz to pause. Whenever I got mad there was a certain point where I stopped yelling and just spoke softly. I knew whenever I got to that point it terrified Kaz, but I really didn't care now.

"Yes," Kaz said hesitantly. I turned and walked out of the room. Me and Derek were going to have a serious talk.

* * *

POV Kaz

It was Ten thirty when I face timed Stiles. Our mom still wasn't home yet and ever since Evelyn had stormed out of the kitchen she had been in her room. I tried to get her to come out for dinner, but she threatened to stab me if I didn't leave her alone so I listened.

"So did you find out what I did to Jackson," I asked Stiles.

"Well he has a separated shoulder but other than that he's fine."

"Stiles I did that to him because I got a little mad, what happens if I get really angry on the field!"

"Well part of it is Jackson's fault because he is a total tool."

"Do you know if he can play on Saturday."

"They don't know yet, so now everyone is depending on you."

"Dam it," I said, but when I looked back up on the screen Stiles was staring at it like he saw something strange. "What Stiles." He looked back up at me and started typing. He typed 'It looks like…" but that's all I could read because my computer froze and started loading. 'Someones behind you' it said a minute later. I spun around to check only to be yanked off my chair and pressed against the wall by Derek.

"I saw you shift on the field" he growled into my ear, "You shifted in front of them, if they find out about us we are all dead."

"They didn't see anything"

"And they won't because if you even think about playing that lacrosse game on Saturday I will kill you myself." And with that he was gone. I leaned against the wall looking at my open window. I had no idea what I was going to do.

* * *

POV Evelyn

I was sitting in my room looking at a knife I had. I had a fair number of Knives. When I was eleven I had started showing interest in weapons and especially knives. My mom used to be a military nurse and seemed to understand my fascination so she had taught me how to use weapons, how to throw knives and shoot guns and other useful skills. On my twelfth birthday I had asked for Chinese ring daggers and my mom had gotten me six matching ones. I was holding one of them now running my finger carefully down the edge. I was sitting in my desk chair with my back to the window when I heard a quiet thump on the carpet next to the window. Without hesitating I spun around and threw the knife. It lodged it's self deep into Derek's shoulder. He let out a low growl bringing a hand to his shoulder.

"Evelyn," he growled looking at me.

"Oh sorry," I said walking over to him. I grabbed the knife and roughly yanked it out, causing him to groan in pain. I grabbed a cloth of my desk and wiped off the knife.

"What the hell was that for," Derek asked me, hand on his still healing shoulder.

"Is it true," I asked him looking at him, "Did you bite him." I asked glaring at him, knife still in my hand ready to throw again.

"That's what this is about," he asked a bit of a growl in his voice, "You think I bit him."

"That's what he told me and I swear to god if you did this to my brother you better start running now because I will hunt you down and I won't stop until your dead."

"I didn't," he said lowly, "I couldn't even if I wanted to, only the Alpha can turn someone and I'm only a beta." I set the knife down on my desk.

"Who is the Alpha"

"That's what I am trying to find out." I nodded.

"Sorry I stabbed you," I said softly.

"It's not the first time I've been stabbed so don't feel to bad," he smirked a little.

"Why don't you tell him that you didn't turn him."

"Because there is a time and place for everything, and that time hasn't come yet." I nodded, then frowned.

"Derek, why did you come in my room in the first place, I know you didn't just accidentally come in here thinking it was Kaz's room."

He looked down, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay."

He signed frustrated and raked a hand through his hair, "I don't know." I smiled,

"Yes you do." This caused him to glance up and scowl.

"I have never had a friend okay and I was worried that Kaz would get to mad and hurt you especially because I know how much he hates me, I was worried that you helping me would send him over the edge." I nodded,

"Well I think I've proved that I can protect my self"

"Not nearly as well as you think."

"And how is that."

"If the Alpha wants to get you there won't be anything you can do to stop him, and I have a feeling he might try to go after you."

I frowned, "and why is that."

"Because the Alpha bit your brother so he would join his pack, so he might bite you because if you were in his pack Kaz might be more inclined to join it."

I nodded, "Makes sense, but like you said apparently I won't be able to protect myself from the Alpha."

"True," he said nodding.

"But I have a feeling that you might be able to."

"Also true."

"So the only question left is are you willing to protect me from him."

He nodded, "Yes, I will do everything I can to protect you from him."

"Why," I asked, "why do you feel so obligated to protect me."

He looked down, "That I really don't know the answer to."

"Evelyn," Kaz shouted outside my door while banging on it.

"What," I shouted walking over to the door knowing when I turned around Derek would be gone.

"Open the door now."

"What," I shouted opening the door. Kaz pushed the door open the rest of the way walking in and looking around.

"Was there someone in here," he asked.

"No," I almost growled, "now get out before I get really pissed off."

"Fine just shut and lock your window."

"Fine, just go." Kaz left and I turned shutting and locking my window.

* * *

POV Kaz

I don't know how I'm going to get out of playing the game on Saturday. My mom is coming, Allison is coming. This is just a disaster, and last night I could have sworn I heard Evelyn talking to someone not to mention that I smelt Derek when I went into her room. "Hey Scott" Allison said in front of me.

"Oh hey," I said before I notice she was holding the jacket that Derek had used to lead me in to the woods on the full moon. "Where did you get that," I asked pointing at it.

"Oh it was in my locker, I think Lydia put it in there."

"Are you sure it was Lydia, did you ask her, do you know where she got it from."

"Ah" she said, "I got to go, don't want to be late for class," and with that she turned and walked away quickly.

"Allison," I called after her but it was no use.

* * *

POV Kaz

After school and lacrosse practice I rode my bike straight to Derek's house. He needed to stay away from Allison and Evelyn, but right before I was about to yell for Derek I smelled blood and then noticed a pile of dirt to the side of his house.

"Derek," I yelled, "Derek I know you can hear me." I looked around the house, but didn't see him. When I looked back across the front of the house I saw him standing on the porch, "Stay away from them."

"Them?"

"Evelyn and Allison," I growled.

"Ah," he said smirking a little.

"Allison doesn't know anything and Evelyn isn't going to tell anyone about us, so you need to stay away from them."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kaz, you see I made a deal with your sister and I plan on following it through, as for Allison what if she does? Do you think that your little friend Stiles can just google werewolves and now you two are experts on them. You don't understand Kaz but I am looking out for you, because whats going to happen is your going to be out on the field, all your little friends cheering you on." He reached down and grabbed my lacrosse stick, "and then all of a sudden it's going to be too much for you and your going to shift in front of everyone and your going to go after the first person you see, what do you think they'll do just keep cheering you on? Your going to shift in front of your mom and all your friends, and then everything is going to fall apart." With that last sentence Derek dragged his claws through the net of my lacrosse stick ripping it up, before he threw it up in the air. When I looked back from catching it he was gone. I growled turned around and left.

* * *

POV Evelyn

"Evelyn," Kaz shouted as soon as he walked into the house.

"What," I asked lazily walking down the stairs.

"What did you do," he asked glaring at me.

"Nothing," I replied my eyes narrowing.

"Derek was in your room last night."

I smirked, "He was and I stuck a knife in his shoulder just for you."

"You need to stay away from him."

"You need to get a life of your own to control."

He growled at me. "Evelyn don't push me."

"Kaz back off."

"What deal did you make with Derek."

Frowning I said, "I wouldn't really call it a deal."

"Answer the dam question Lyn."

Lyn is my nickname, I only lets people I'm really close to call me that.

"Back off Kaz it is none of your damn business." Kaz growled, his eyes changing color. I tightened my grip on the knife I held behind my back. I pulled my knife out holding it in front of me. "Kaz," I said softly he just growled. Inching closer to me. "**DEREK**" I shouted knowing he could likely hear me where ever he was. I tightened my grip on my silver dagger and got ready for Kaz to come at me. I really didn't want to hurt him, but if he was going to try to kill me I didn't really have a choice. Kaz Lunged at me and I crotched down as his clawed hand sweep over my head. I was in a fighters trance and wasn't even thinking any more, my body was just moving its self. I ducked and dodged Kaz's claws and struck out with my knife when I could, but then my knife made contact. As I ducked under his side I swung my knife back and buried it in Kaz's back. I froze stunned when one of his clawed hands came slashing down at my face. I threw my arm up and leaned back just in time so his hand only left shallow gashes in my forearm. He was swinging his hand at me again this time it was heading for my side and there was nothing I could do to stop it, but right before in made contact with my side another hand caught it. I looked up and saw Derek there growling at Kaz as he forced his hand back and threw him to the ground. As Kaz hit the ground Derek pinned him and roared into his face before breaking his arm. Once he had broken Kaz's arm he stood and looked down at Kaz as he shifted back to human. I watched too.

"What the hell are you doing here," Kaz asked Derek, but before Derek could respond I said,

"Kaz turn around," he frowned but listen turning his back to Derek. From were I sat on the ground with my back against the wall I could still my dagger sticking out of Kaz's back, but it was shoved in much deeper. "Derek can you grab that for me." Derek chuckled when I said this.

"Hold still," he said to Kaz while he put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the knife handle before pulling it out.

"Son of bitch," Kaz said turning around and looking at the knife Derek had pulled out of his back. I reached for it with my arm that hadn't been scratched, neither of the boys had seen my injury yet. Derek went to hand me the knife but froze when he saw my arm.

"Evelyn," he said softly.

"Derek its fine."

"No it's not," he said sticking the knife in his belt and carefully helping me stand. He gently rolled up my sleeve to look at the claw marks. Derek growled softly glaring at Kaz. I looked at Kaz's face and saw the puzzle pieces being put together as his expression turned to one of horror.

"Oh my god Lyn I am so sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't even know what I was doing."

"I know Kaz, it's ok," Derek growled again when I said this and brought me into the kitchen.

"Sit down," he ordered and I did so. He wet a dish rag and walked over, slowly and careful cleaning off the blood. Kaz was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands. I flinched when Derek lightly dabbed the wound. "Sorry," he said in his soft, deep voice.

"It's ok," I said watching as he finished cleaning the blood of and went to get some bandages. He came back a minute later with some gauze, tape, and ointment. He carefully dabbed the ointment on before wrapping my forearm in gauze and tapping the end. "Thank you," I murmured softly and hugged him. He paused for a moment before hugging me back.

"Get out," Kaz growled at Derek from the doorway. Derek looked back at me and handed me my knife which had been tucked in his belt, I smiled, nodded, and gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine Derek." He nodded and walked to Kaz.

"I swear to god Kaz," he said in a low voice that was almost a growl, "If you ever hurt her again," he shook his head angrily and bared his teeth, "I will rip your throat out," and then he left.

The door opened and in walked Stiles, "was that Derek I just saw outside."

"yup, I'm fine Kaz go talk or hang out with Stiles or what ever the hell you guys do." Kaz nodded and walked upstairs with Stiles and little did I know that they were going to go plot how to get Derek arrested.

* * *

POV Evelyn

I woke up early and notice Kaz wasn't home so I called him.

"Hello."

"Hey Kaz where are you."

"umm, I'm at the Hale house."

"Why," I frowned.

"Ah no reason, I got to go bye," and then he hung up, "oh no," I said and ran to the Hale house. It took me fifteen minutes to get there and when I did there were cops everywhere I started to walk to where Kaz was when I saw Derek being walked out of the house in handcuffs.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," I almost growled causing both Kaz and Derek to look over at me. "Really," I shouted at Kaz, "your kidding me right." Kaz just looked down. I walked over to the sheriff. "Sheriff," I called walking over to him.

"Yes Evelyn," he knew me because I was Stiles's friend.

"Whats going on here why is he being arrested."

"Cause we found the other half of the body buried on his property."

"But then there must be a mistake."

"Why is that," he frowned.

"There is no way Derek could have killed that girl because he was with me all day the day she was murdered."

"What," The sheriff blurted.

"Me and Derek were at my house watching movies all day when she was killed." Kaz was staring at me with an open mouth and I could see Derek smiling at me from the cop car.

"Okay well we still have to hold him for a little while and ill need you to come make a statement, but with that information we should have him out by tonight at latest."

"Ok thanks sheriff, do you mind if I go tell him whats going on real quick."

"Not at all, follow me." He walked over to the car and opened the door next to Derek letting him turn sideways with his feet out of the car and was about to walk away when he noticed Stiles in the front passenger seat. "Stiles," he said and dragged him out by his coat. I watch smirking at Stiles before turning to Derek.

"Smart thinking," Derek told me, "I'll probably be out a day or two earlier because of you."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea they were stupid enough to do this." He smiled.

"How's your arm."

"Not bad, it only hurts a little."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, I came running as soon as I heard you call my name."

"It's okay, if you hadn't come at all I would be dead." He nodded gravely.

"Ok Evelyn sorry but we got to get going," said the sheriff.

"Ok that fine, thank you for letting me talk to him." I turned back to Derek.

"Sorry again and I'll see you in a bit." I was about to leave when his hand came forward and he pressed a set of keys into my hand. I had no idea how he got the hand cuffs off, so I just quickly pocketed the keys and leaned down, gently kissing his cheek before walking away. He stared after me stunned. He had not expected that at all. Kaz was also staring at me.

"Why would you try to help him get out of jail, he killed that girl!"

"Because we both know he didn't kill her, now go run off with Stiles and something useful." I turned and started walking back to our house.

"Ok," I hear him say, "We'll go get ready for the lacrosse game."

"God dammit Kaz," I said turning around to try to talk some sense into him, but him and Stiles were already getting into Stiles's jeep and driving away.

"Evelyn," the sheriff yell causing me to turn towards him, "Can you come down to the station at four thirty to give your statement."

"Ya sure," I said turning once again and walk back to my house, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and looked at them before smiling, car keys, they were his car keys.

* * *

POV Evelyn

I arrived at the station at four fifteen in Derek's car, I knew where he parked it and he had slipped me the keys earlier. I knew I was early, but I just wanted to get Derek out so we could stop Kaz. The game started at six so we would need to hurry. I couldn't let Kaz hurt someone. "I'm here to see Sheriff Stilinski," I told the woman at the front desk.

"Ok, just sit down and wait a minute, he'll be right out."

"Ok," I nodded and sat down. Ten minutes later the sheriff came out.

"Sorry for the wait Evelyn, come with me." I nodded and followed him to an interrogation room. "Ok just give me fifteen minutes to get everything set up, we just need to record your statement and then you will be good to go."

"Okay," I said nodding. Fifteen minutes later the sheriff was sitting in front of me with a recording device on the metal table between us. He clicked in on and asked,

"What is your name?"

"Evelyn McCall."

"Where were you the night Laura Hale was murdered?"

"I was at home with my friend Derek Hale. We were watching movies almost all day and for most of the night."

"How do you know Derek Hale?"

"When we moved to this town my brother met him, but I didn't know my brother knew him until later. Then one night I got stranded at a party and Derek drove me home, ever since then we hung out a couple of times every week."

"Ok thank you for your coöperation," he said before turning off the recorder. I looked at my watch and saw, that is was five ten. 'Shoot' I thought, this was taking longer than I expected. "Does Derek have someone who can drive him home."

"Oh um, I'm his ride."

"We just have to finish processing his paperwork, it shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Ok," I walked back to the waiting room. We really needed to get going if we were going to stop Kaz. I hadn't realized until now how tired I was. I leaned back in my chair thinking I would just close my eyes for a minute. Next thing I knew someones hands were on my knees. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Derek kneeling in front of me looking at me. I let out a breath, "You scared me."

"Sorry."

I looked down at my watch, six ten, "we need to go now," He nodded taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

* * *

POV Evelyn

Derek had driven to the school and parked by the woods so we had to walk through them to the fields. We stopped still hidden in the shadows and I saw Derek's eyes searching the field.

"He's number eleven."

"Derek nodded and pointed, "there he is."

"What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do now." I looked at him before wrapping my arms around myself and watched Kaz, it was cold. After a couple of minutes something warm settled on my shoulders. I looked and saw Derek's black leather jacket. I looked at Derek, he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. He was warm, so I leaned into his side.

"Derek, why me?" He looked at me and frowned. "Why do you want to protect me, out of all the people in this town you choose to protect me, why?"

He sighed and glanced back at the game, "Because, out of everyone in this town I get the feeling that you are the only person truly worth saving, somehow that night when I drove you home from the party I ended up on that street. I didn't mean to go there, I meant to go home and where I found you is nowhere near my house. Somehow I got to that street and saw you standing there all alone." He shook his head. "I don't know what made me go to that street, but once I saw you I knew what I needed to do." His arm tightened slightly on my shoulders holding me a little closer.

"Well I'm glad you ended up there, because I don't know what I would have done if you didn't." I rested my head on his chest as we stood there watching the game. After a couple of minutes I almost forgot why we were even here, buts that's when I noticed Kaz acting strange I tensed and Derek did to. "He shifted," I whispered, watching as he stood there with the ball looking between three defense players, but then he shot the ball. I frowned cocking my head to the side, had he figured out how to control it. As soon as the buzzer sounded the end of the game Kaz ran to the locker rooms. I went to run after him but Derek said,

"Don't," I looked at him frowning. He nodded towards the field again causing me to look, I saw Allison heading to the locker rooms, "If anyone can calm him down it's her." I relaxed leaning back into him.

"Will you take me home," I asked Derek.

"Yes" He nodded, but neither of us moved. We just stood there watching the people from the stands and the players mixing on the field. "Lets go," he said softly and steered me to his car. He took his arm off of me and opened my door, I couldn't help but feel sad when he took his arm off me. I got in and snuggled into the soft seat curling up. He walked around and got in, before turning and looking at me. I had my head pressed against the seat facing him. I smiled at him and he smiled back, before starting the car and pulling out. I watch him for a while observing him, after a while he glanced at me and asked, "what?"

I smiled again "nothing," after a little while I fell asleep. I woke up a little when I felt myself being moved, I opened my eyes a little and saw Derek above me, "where are we," I mumbled.

"We're at your house, just go back to sleep." I nodded rolling my face into his chest.

* * *

**So I won't be able to update again until around Monday or later but I will as soon as I can. So what do you think about Evelyn and Derek? And Allison and Kaz? And check out some of the pictures, I still have to add some of Kaz, but I have added some of Evelyn and some of the weapons that she used in this chapter, so tell me your thoughts on the relationships that are starting to happen and feel free to ask me any questions you have! :)**

**-Lilylizi**


	8. Alpha says hello

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I don't know what happened there, here is another amazing chapter! So please I need you guys to tell me what you think about Evelyn and Derek before I write the next chapter because the outcome could changed drastically depending upon what you say!  
**

**Chapter 8 - Alpha says hello**

* * *

POV Kaz

I looked around me and saw Allison running down the school hallway laughing. I smiled and followed her, but then she turned around and saw me and the smile quickly turned to a look of horror and she screamed running faster down the hallway. I look down and saw my clawed hands before looking up and running after Allison. I couldn't explain it, but I suddenly had an over whelming urge to kill her. I grabbed her by the collar and threw her against a row of lockers. She screamed getting up and trying to run again, but I raked my hand down her back causing her to drop to her knees screaming in pain. She tried to drag herself away, but I rolled her over kneeling over her body I bent down and ripped her throat out.

* * *

POV Kaz

I woke up sitting up straight in my bed breathing heavily. "Oh god," I panted running to Evelyn's room, but when I opened her door she wasn't in her room. "Evelyn," I called but got no response. I inhaled deeply and that's when I noticed the heavy smell of blood in the air. "Evelyn," I shouted running down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and saw her. She was slumped up against one of the cabinets in the kitchen in a pool of her own blood. "Evelyn," I shouted again gently shaking her shoulders. Her eyes opened a little. Looking at me,

"Kaz," She said mumbled softly. The sleeves of her sweatshirt were torn to shreds and I could see blood soaking her mid section. I very carefully pulled off her sweatshirt and T-shirt and saw claw marks across her stomach and her arms were covered in red streaks. There were deep claw marks on her right shoulder-blade going down to her mid back. I grabbed some old towels and wrapped them around her wounds tightly.

"Hold on," I told her, "I going to go get help." I ran out of the house as fast as I could to the Hale house. "Derek," I shouted as soon as I got there, it had hardly taken me three minutes, "I need your help now." I saw him walk out onto the porch. "Evelyn's hurt badly, I need your help," I didn't wait for his answer, I turned and ran back for the house, but I heard him hot on my heels. He quickly passed me and got to the house first.

* * *

POV Derek

I slammed the door open storming in and the smell of her blood hit me like a brick wall. "Damn it," I said lowly, growl reverberating in my chest. I found her in the kitchen slumped against the cabinets. "**Evelyn**," I shouted dropping in front of her. She opened her eyes a little before they slid shut again. Kaz came in stopping behind me, "what do I do," he asked.

"Clear the table and cover it in towels **now,**" he ran off as I pressed my fingers to her neck taking her pulse, it was weak but still there. I heard everything crash off the table and knew Kaz had just swept everything off.

"Ready," Kaz shouted. I lifted her as carefully as I could and set her on the table.

"I need towels and bandages now." Kaz ran to get them as I carefully peeled the blood soaked towels off her. I saw the slash marks all over her body. Kaz came running back in with the towels and bandages, "get one wet," I pulled off her shoes and ripped one of her pant legs to the knee, so I could see the wound on her calf. Kaz handed me the towel and I went to her stomach. "Take care of her calf," I told Kaz. He got his own cloth and started cleaning it. I cleaned her stomach and grabbed a large square of gauze and pressed it to her stomach before grabbing one of the rolls of gauze and sitting her up a little so I could wrap the gauze around her back securing the square in place. Kaz had finished cleaning her calf and bandaging it in a similar fashion. "Hold her up" I told Kaz. He held her in a sitting position as I cleaned and bandaged her shoulder and down her back, wrapping the gauze around her back and up over her shoulder. Once finished with that Kaz got to work cleaning her left bicep and I clean her left forearm. The bandage from where Kaz scratched her was still on her right forearm, but there was no blood on her there. Once we had finished that I checked her pulse again. It was still weak, but a little stronger than before and she was shallowly breathing. I leaned back on the counter. "What happened, cause so help me god, if you did this I will kill you where you stand."

Kaz shook his head, "I don't know, I just woke up and found her there," he pointed to the pool of blood on the floor. "We need to clean up that blood before my mom comes home." I nodded and we got to work. I noticed trail of blood going to the front door and followed it. I saw two knives, each as long as my forearm, covered in blood by the door. I grabbed them and brought them to the kitchen where Kaz was cleaning the floor. I held them up and Kaz looked up. "Those are hers," He nodded to Evelyn.

"I know that, the question is whose blood is on them." Kaz frowned,

"I have no idea." I set the knives in the sink and started cleaning. Once we finished the floor we went outside to clean the blood off the sidewalk, I noticed that their blood was all over the road too. It looked like the fight had occurred there. We hurried and rinsed the blood away before someone noticed and called the cops.

When we came back in Evelyn was sitting up on the table looking at the ground.

"Lyn, what happened," Kaz asked walking up to her.

She looked at him and frowned, "You don't remember." Kaz covered his mouth.

"Lyn did I do this to you?" I tensed.

"No" she said shaking her head. He sighed but remained tense.

"Who did it" Kaz asked again.

"Kaz let me rest, you need to finish cleaning this up," she gestured to the table and saw her knives in the sink, "and you need to wash those and bring them to my room, mom will flip her lid if she sees my bloody knives in the sink." Kaz nodded.

"I'll take her to her room, you finish cleaning," Kaz nodded again and got to work as I carefully lifted Evelyn up. "Will you tell me what happened," I whispered so Kaz wouldn't hear me. She nodded,

"In my room." I nodded and kept walking. When I got to her room I set her on the bed.

"Ok, what happened."

She glanced at the door and whispered, "I heard Kaz go out at one in the morning, and thought nothing of it, I tried to go back to sleep, but after an hour I felt like something was really wrong, so I got dressed grabbed my blades and went outside. That's when I saw Kaz running down the street being chased by something. It caught Kaz about a hundred feet in front me and held his head to the ground snarling at him. I ran at it, attacked it, as soon as the thing was off Kaz he ran, but I couldn't. I knew it would catch me easily, so I fought it until I couldn't anymore and when I dropped it just left. I dragged myself in and Kaz found me in the morning. Derek that thing was huge and had glowing red eyes."

"The alpha," I growled.

"That's him?" she asked, I nodded.

"Derek, what do we do now, I can't let him get to Kaz." I shook my head.

"We have to be so much more careful." She looked down at her arm and frowned. She started unwrapping her right forearm, the one Kaz had scratched two days earlier. "Stop It," caught her hand, "what are you doing."

"It's fine Derek, just let me look at it, something feels off about it." I sighed letting her unwrap it the rest of the way. I was looking at the door when I heard her sharp intake of breath. I quickly looked at her and saw her staring at her arm. I glanced down at it and froze quickly grabbing it and running my hand along it.

"What the hell," I growled looking at her, I shook my head and looked again frowning.

"Derek," she said her voice wavering slightly, "whats happening to me, am I a…" she trailed off. I quickly, but gently peeled back some of the gauze on her bicep, but it was not healed at all.

"No," I frowned, "none of your other wounds are healed at all." Kaz walked in and set her blades on her desk.

"All the blood and everything is cleaned up."

"Look," I said holding up her arm. Kaz frowned, "It takes longer than two days for a human to heal and it leaves a scar, and yet none of her other wounds have healed at all."

"What's happening to me," she asked concern covering her face.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head.

* * *

POV Derek

Evelyn had asked me to stay for a little while she fell asleep and I had agreed to. None of us knew what was happening to her. The theory we had come up with, that seemed to be the most possible, was that because her and Kaz were twins when Kaz was bitten some of his abilities were transferred to her, but even that was a little far-fetched.

I sat on the side of her bed watching her sleeping, trying to figure out what to do. Kaz had told her school was canceled before he started babbling about a dream he had, about killing Allison. Evelyn had just told him to go to Allison's house and check on her. He had left without another word. Evelyn had been exhausted and had gone to sleep after asking me to stay.

I felt bad for her, there was blood dried all over her body and matted in her hair. She had covered her bed in towels so not to get blood on her sheets. I sighed putting my head in my hands, it had been two hours since Evelyn fell asleep. I felt something lightly touch my back and looked up, seeing Evelyn awake and sitting up. She had her hand on my back. "You ok," she asked. I gave her a small smiled and lightly shook my head,

"I should be the one asking you that."

She smiled, "I'm fine, the only thing that would make me better would be getting all this dried blood off."

"Do you think you can stand." she looked down at the bandage on her leg, the blood had soaked almost all the way through.

"No," she shook her head, "Not at all."

I frowned, "do you have a bathtub."

"Yes, we do," she smiled. "It's in the bathroom down the hall, will you hand me a swimsuit from that drawer," she pointed to the top drawer of a dresser. I walked over opening it and tossed her a simple black swimsuit.

"I'll go get some fresh bandages and start the water for the bath," she nodded. Once the bath was full and I had some new bandages I went to get Evelyn. She was sitting up, her feet hovering above the floor.

"This is going to be a problem, especially when my mom gets home."

"Ya, we can worry about that later, come on." I picked her up carefully and carried her to the bathroom where I gently set her in the tub. She winced as the water covered her wounds. I didn't understand why I was so drawn to Evelyn, why the urge to protect her was so strong. I had never been an especially kind or caring person, and I had never been someone to trust others easily, yet here I was with her trying to protect her and keep her safe, and all I was doing was failing. She just kept getting hurt. I couldn't seem to keep her safe and it was killing me inside.

"Do you think you can get the blood out of my hair," she asked snapping me back to reality, "I can't really reach it with my arms all bandaged up."

"Sure." I grabbed the shampoo bottle she pointed to and put a fair bit in my hand, her hair reached down to the top of her tailbone and at least half of it was crusted with blood. I started rubbing the soup through her hair. The blood quickly tingeing it pink as well as the water. It took a couple tries before I had completely removed the pink color from her hair. I sat back against the wall and watch her finish rinsing the blood off her body. She drains the murky red water before filling the tub up with clean water and rinsing off one more time. I carefully lift her out of the tub and set her on the soft carpet before handing her a towel. She leans back on the tub trying not to put any pressure on her shoulder. I glance down at her and see her watching me with a small frown on her face.

"What?"

"Unwrap my calf," her frown deepens. I look down and kneel, quickly unwrapping her calf. The bleeding has stopped and it already looks somewhat healed.

"What's happening to me," I look up and see the fear written across her face. "He didn't bite me and I'm not healing fast enough to be a werewolf so whats going on?"

I shook my head just as confused, "I would tell you if I knew." I heard the door open and Kaz came in. He was finally back from Allison's. I heard him run up the stairs and the bathroom door flew open. He glared at me.

"What the hell are you still doing here." His eyes glowed yellow.

"Taking care of your sister while you go play kissy face with Allison," I snap back, feeling my eyes shift as well. I see guilt cloud his features. He opens his mouth to snap something back, but Evelyn cuts him off.

"Did you get hurt while at Allison's," Kaz glances at Evelyn and frowns. I look at her, she is obviously deep in thought.

"Why."

"Answer the question," she almost snarls.

"Ya, Argent hit me with his car on accident." Her frown deepens.

"Derek break his arm." I smile.

"With pleasure."

"What," Kaz shouts defensively.

"Kaz please just hold still and let him do it." Evelyn unwrapped her left forearm. I Frowned, grabbing his forearm I press on it until I hear a snap. Kaz's features tighten with pain as he groans holding his now healing arm. Evelyn stares down at her arm. Then the weirdest thing happens. I watch in shock as the skin on Evelyn's arm knits itself together. The gashes now just irritated scabs.

* * *

**So please people I need to know what you think about Derek and Evelyn!**

**-Lilylizi**


	9. Not So Bullet Proof

***I do not own any of Teen Wolf or any of the characters in Teen Wolf***

**Oh my gosh it has been a while since I updated, but someone was kind enough to fav and follow my story and it really encouraged me to post another chapter soooo...**

**Chapter 9 - Not So Bullet Proof**

* * *

POV Evelyn

Both of the boys just stared wide-eyed at my arm. I simply nodded my head.

"Mind doing that again." Kaz mumbles holding his arm out to Derek. Without hesitation Derek reaches out and snaps Kaz's arm again. I look at my arm and watch, fascinated as it heals completely, leaving no marks or scars behind. Derek walks over and un-wraps all the bandages. The slashes across my stomach and shoulder are still there, but they are scabbing and an irritated red color now, nowhere near as bad as the gaping wounds they where. I see Derek reaching for Kaz's arm again.

"Derek stop, I'm fine and I'm sure Kaz will hurt himself sooner or later." He nods withdrawing his hand. "Now," I say smiling and lifting my arms into the air in front of me, "help me up." Derek grabs my hands and pulls me up, but I stumble forward right into Derek's chest. I open my mouth to apologize, but shriek as he lifts me up and puts me over his shoulder, turning and running out of the bathroom. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his back in trying to stifle my laughter.

"Derek," I hear Kaz roar as he comes skidding out of the bathroom, but I don't care, I'm to busy laughing as Derek runs down the stairs. I look up and see Kaz's angry face as he flies down the stairs after us. Then I'm flung right side up and dropped onto the living room couch. I hunch over laughing so hard my ribs hurt. Kaz pauses at the door seeing me laughing and sighs. He waves one hand helplessly in the air for a minute before saying,

"If you're going to do this can you at least put some clothes on first." I look down at my swim suit and start laughing again even harder. I hear Derek chuckling and through my tears I see Kaz glaring at Derek. I stand up waving my hand in the air for a minute before walking off to get dressed. I slip on a white tank top with a dream catcher on it and a pair of grey sweatpants. My sweatpants are baggy and have elastic in the ankles so when I slide them up to my mid-calf they stay. I run back down stairs and see Derek on the couch watching TV while Kaz glares at the back of his head from the kitchen.

"Make him leave," Kaz grumbles.

"Nope," I sit down next to Derek and snatch the remote from his hands, he narrows his eyes and growls before turning his attention back to the TV. I flip through the channels until I get to the news.

"Janitor Harrison Ward was brutally attacked last night while cleaning and locking up the school. He was found bloodied and bruised in the main halfway. He is now at Beacon Hills hospital and in critical condition." I stare at the TV in shock before glancing at Derek. He puts an arm around me and pulls me closer as the TV continues to flash pictures of the scene. Kaz pulls the remote from my hand and mutes the TV.

"Did I do that."

"I don't know," I lean closer to Derek.

"Were you there."

"No."

Kaz lets out a heavy sigh. "Can you help me remember what happened." I tense against Derek, afraid he'll say no.

"I'll help you in return for a favor, you don't need to know what it is yet, but when I ask you, you must help me."

Kaz nods, "I can do that."

"You need to go to the school, go to that hallway. Walk through it slowly with your eyes closed think back to that night. Touch the ground where it happened, the lockers, it'll come back to you. Kaz leaves the room, probably to call Stiles and come up with an action plan for tonight.

"You think that will actually work." Derek shrugs,

"If it doesn't we'll find a different way." I nod silently finding a movie to watch. I settle on IRON MAN 1 and drop my head back on Derek's shoulder. It's then I realize how close I am to him and I think he notices too. His arm is around me and his hand is resting just above my hip holding my body against his, one of my hands is curled against his side and the other is flat against his chest, the sides of our legs are pressed firmly together. I hear Kaz and Stiles running down the stairs and try to jerk away from Derek but he doesn't let me. Instead he tightens his grip and moves his hand to my hip making me freeze. I stay perfectly still until the door closes.

* * *

Derek POV

Evelyn chooses a movie and drops her head to my shoulder. I notice then how close she is to me and I think she realizes it to because her heart beat stutters a moment before returning to normal. I smile, but that doesn't last long. I hear Kaz and Stiles running down the stairs and feel her try to jerk away. I don't even think, my hand automatically moves to her hip pulling her closer. 'Shit,' I think as I feel her whole body go rigged against mine. The front door slams shut.

"Hands off now," she growls, 'god why did she haft to growl it made me want to let go even less'. As soon as I let go she gets up and storms upstairs. I growl in annoyance and turn off the TV following her up stairs. Why was she so difficult, she felt something for me, or maybe she didn't I thought. As soon as I walked into the room a knife flew past my head thunking into the wall. I froze, my instincts were screaming at me to run as I glared at her before slamming the door shut. She sat on her chair by her desk holding another knife.

"Whats your problem," I snarl, "I spent my whole day here looking after you because you were hurt and now your just being a bitch."

"What did you just call me," she shouts, I can feel the anger rolling off her in waves, but I'm to angry to care.

"I called you a bitch!" The second knife grazed my ear as it flew by.

"You best take that back," she snarled lowly. I just smirk at her. She surprised me by stalking forward and hitting me square in the jaw. She pulled her hand back to hit me again, but I caught her fist this time.

"I don't think so sweetheart." I grinned spinning her around and slamming her into the door.

"Oh really bitch," she snaps back bringing her knee up between my legs hard. I stumble back from her and her fist makes contact with my face again. She smirks, "You are a dog after all and after that hit I'd be surprised if your balls weren't back in your stomach." I snarl at her and before she can react, lash out. My hand makes contact with her face and I freeze as she falls to the ground. I rush to her, but just before I can touch her she rolls holding one of her long blades to my throat. "I suggest you leave," she grits out. I can see blood in her mouth.

"Evelyn," I say gently, trying to reach for her again but she presses the blade harder against my neck.

"Now." I back up slowly before turning and jumping out her window. God I screwed up big time. I look back and see her stand walk over and slam the window shut locking it and pulling the curtains shut. I look down at my hands and sigh before walking away into the woods. I need to go to the hospital to talk to that janitor, I think it was the Alpha that hurt him and Evelyn.

* * *

Evelyn POV

How could he, it's the same think going through my head over and over. That bastard I think looking in the mirror. I spit all the blood out of my mouth and rinse with water. The inside of my cheek got cut on my teeth and I can already see a bruise forming on the side of my face. I'll make him pay for that. My phone buzzes and falls of my desk, I look at it seeing Kaz's name on the screen. His text read, 'remember most of what happened now, I didn't do it but I think there was someone else there, Derek told me he's going to hospital tonight to talk to the janitor, spending the night at Stiles's house….No school tomorrow!' I huff out a sigh and go collapse on my bed, today was way to long.

* * *

Evelyn POV

When I wake up its already two in the afternoon, I was way more worn out than I thought. When I look in the mirror I flinch, the side of my face is covered in bruising. When I get downstairs Kaz and Stiles are raiding the fridge. Both look and when they see my face Kaz frowns and Stiles says,

"Holy crap batman, what happened to you!"

"What do you think I do all day Stiles, sit around watching TV? I have a busy crazy life." I smirk at him.

"Really Lyn, what happened, that's a really bad bruise." Kaz takes my chin trying to look at it. I shove him off me.

"Its nothing, I just got into a fight." Kaz eyes me skeptically,

"If you say so," I drop on the couch after dropping a waffle in the toaster and turn the news on, it is quickly becoming my favorite channel.

"And now an update on school janitor, Harrison Ward. Late last night the man succumbed to his wounds." I quickly mute the TV and spin looking at Kaz. The glass in his hand shatters.

"Derek," he growls.

"I'm coming," I say looking at Kaz, he nods, "just let me change and grab a few things."

"Wait whats happening," Stiles looks confused.

"We're hunting a werewolf dumb-ass," I smile as understanding dawns on his face and he begins to splutter. 10 minutes later we are all getting in Stiles's jeep. I put on some black cargo plants and a black tank top with my favorite leather jacket, and of course that was black too. I finished lacing up my combat boots as we drove to Derek's. I checked my blades, I had a short dagger in one of my boots, three chinese ring daggers hook on my belt, one of my long blades in my hand and the other in the sheath at my hip, I had a couple other knives hidden in other varies places as well, just in case, I wanted revenge. Nobody hits me and gets away with it. Stiles kept glancing at me in his rear view mirror as I spun the long knife around in my hands.

"Are you sure all that's necessary."

"Absolutely," I smirk, setting the knife down and pulling my hair up into a pony-tail. Stiles just shakes his head and sighs.

"I'm not waiting in the car," he grumbles. I laugh as we pull up. Stripping off my jacket I smirk at Kaz,

"Your bait." He groans and walks in first, but Derek is nowhere to be seen. I stay by the door with Stiles behind me. A long blade in one hand and my silver dagger in the other hand. Kaz shouts Derek's name as he slowly walks up the stairs. Once he reaches the top he shouts,

"I'm going to tell everyone what you did, you killed him!" And Derek finally joins the party. He comes storming down the hall and he looks mad, and stupid Kaz is looking the wrong way. Derek grabs him and throws him down the stairs. I shove Stiles to one side of the stairs as Kaz slams down right in-front of me. I tip my head to the side looking up at Derek. This is the first time he notices me, I see him flinch as he sees my face, but its quickly healing after Kaz's fall.

"Come play wolfy," I growl sinking into a ready stance as he jumps down the stairs, landing in-front of Kaz. He reaches for my brother, but I lunge forward plunging my dagger deep into his shoulder. He jerks back, the knife ripping free of his shoulder, and snarls at me.

"Oh sorry, did I ruin your coat," I make a pouty face before swinging at him again. He steps back narrowly avoiding being hit.

"Stay out of this," he growls, I smile as Kaz shoves himself up and throws Derek through a wall.

Now Derek smiles shifting completely, "That was cute," he mutters sliding his leather jacket off. Kaz lunges at Derek and I stand still watching Kaz getting his ass handed to him.

"Aren't you going to do something!?" Stiles asks in shock.

"Soon," I nod. Derek's claws slash across Kaz's chest and he freezes, stumbling back until he hits the wall dropping, looking like he's in shock. Sheathing my dagger I palm a chinese ring dagger. I throw the first one narrowly missing Derek's nose. He jerks towards me, I smile,

"My turn."

"I won't fight you." I throw another knife and it sticks into his abdomen, he groans hunching over. I throw the last ring dagger and it sticks in his bicep. He stumbles back a couple steps before falling on his back. I sheath my other long blade and walk to him.

"How'd that feel," I snap. He grabs my foot pulling it out from under me. Next thing I know he is on top of me, his breathing labored. I grab the knife in his abdomen and roughly yank it out.

"Evelyn, please don't," he groans. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did anyway," I growl, reaching for the other knife.

"Evelyn," his voice is softer now, "Please."

I glare at him before looking to the side and sighing, "I was mad," I mumble quietly. He lets out a choked laugh.

"Trust me I could tell." I smile a little as he pushes himself off of me. This time I gently pull the knife out of his bicep, muttering an apology. Stiles is still standing in the doorway, stunned, and Kaz was still passed out on the floor.

"Well, this is a mess," I mutter, "and whats wrong with Kaz."

"He's remembering, something about being scratched across the chest like that triggered his memories, he'll be fine in a moment." I nod silently.

"Me and Stiles are leaving," Derek just nods and I walk out with Stiles.

* * *

POV Derek

She may not be throwing knives at me anymore but she still wasn't happy with me and I have to say, she is a force to be reckoned with when she's mad. I defiantly don't want to be on her bad side again. I sighed and sat down waiting for Kaz to wake up for his daze.

* * *

POV Evelyn

The door slams open as Kaz storms in. He comes and stands in-front of the movie I'm watching. With a resigned sigh I pause it and glare at Kaz.

"What's your problem now."

"I didn't hurt the janitor and Derek really wasn't there either."

"Ya, I already knew that."

"Did you no there was a third werewolf here."

"Yes"

"How"

"Cause he attacked me dumb-ass, I talked to Derek about him ages ago, the Alpha." Kaz glares.

"Ya him, anyway, since it was the Alpha that bit me Derek wants to use my tie to it to help find it."

"Ok, have fun with that then, I still don't see why you needed to interrupt my movie."

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you, I'm gone one night and all of a sudden you have a huge bruise on your face and are all grumpy."

"I fought with Derek if you must know, I pushed him to far, punched him a couple of times and he hit me once after I hit him were the sun don't shine, and don't go all serial killer now, I already got revenge while you were sleeping in the corner."

"Fine, but you need to stay away from him, he's dangerous."

"Don't even start with that, we both know that won't happen." Kaz bares his teeth at me before walking off. I trudge upstairs and flop face down on my bed. After a couple of minutes I hear my door close and sit straight up. Derek's in my room and from the looks of it he came in my now open window.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you still upset with me."

"Maybe a little," he drops on the bed next to me.

"I'm not leaving until I'm completely forgiven."

"You realize I could just have Kaz through you out."

"Evelyn," he sighs exasperated, "what do you want me to do, how can I make you forgive me." I smirk,

"I have an idea."

"Oh god."

* * *

POV Derek

"You're fucking kidding me, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Just be glad I don't have a camera," She laughs. When she first saw me she fell off her bed she was laughing so hard. I look down at the tutu and sparkly gloves I'm wearing and the sparkly plastic crown on my head slides towards my face.

"Why do you even have this stuff?"

"My mom kept it from when I was little."

"Can I take it off now?"

"Fine," she mutters.

"Hallelujah." I pull the stuff off quickly. "So I'm forgiven now?"

"Nope"

"What," I growl walking up to her until she trips and falls back sitting on her bed. I lean down putting a hand on either side of her hips. "Why not?" She gulps,

"Ok maybe you are forgiven."

"Maybe," I raise an eyebrow and lean forward a little more.

"Ahhh, ya I forgive you, you can, you no, go now," she mutters looking at her lap. I smile, I want to stay and mess with her, but I have to try to find the Alpha. I turn and jump out the window.

* * *

POV Derek

I have to find her, that's the only think going through my head, find Evelyn. My arm is throbbing from the bullet in it. I stumble leaning against a wall. I close my eyes and listen, trying to find her. The bell above me rings and I hunch over covering my ears. The parking lot, if anything she'll be there.

I stumble out side just in time to see Stiles get in his jeep. I stumble across the lot and throw my self in-front of it.

* * *

POV Evelyn

I freeze, I had walked out of the school with Lydia when I see Derek drop in-front of Stiles jeep.

"Derek!" His head immediately snaps up and turns towards me as I run over. I look at his pale face and eyes that are flashing between green and blue, "What happened?"

"I was shot."

Kaz runs over and asks, "What happened."

"I was shot, I won't heal because it was a different kind of bullet."

"Boys help me get him in the jeep." Once he's in Stiles jeep I get in the back and Stiles in the driver's seat. Kaz goes to Derek's window.

"I need you to find the bullet, the one who shot me was an Argent."

"Wait that's what she meant by 48 hours."

"Who said that."

"The girl who shot you."

"Guys we have to go."

"Just find me the bullet." Derek growls and Stiles starts off. I lean forward between the front two seats and look at Derek, his face is so pale and it makes my worry spike.

"How long ago where you shot," Derek turns and looks at me, he looks awful, with glazed over eyes and pale skin.

"About 16 hours ago," I swore,

"God damn it Derek, and you didn't think to come get help sooner."

"Well I didn't realize how bad it was." He growled out.

"Dammit, next time you get shot you come to us even if you don't think its bad!"

"Fine!"

Stiles frowns, "Next time?"

"Shut up" me and Derek say in unison.

* * *

**So let me know what you think... I will try to update more often!**


End file.
